


A Christmas Wish

by Kimberley (arete214)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Explicit M/M Sex, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arete214/pseuds/Kimberley
Summary: All Vin wants is Chris home for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a new story, but rather one I wrote back in 2004 or thereabouts. In an effort to keep all my works together, I'm posting it here for the 2016 holiday season. The story is the same as posted back then, but I've tweaked some of the writing a bit. In re-reading all these years later, I realized I wasn't entirely happy with how I'd portrayed Vin and I wanted to rectify that. I like it better now :)

Vin couldn't tear his eyes away from it. It wasn't so much the tree itself, but what it represented that held him spellbound. While it wouldn't be the first Christmas they'd shared as friends, it was to be their first as lovers and housemates. He thought back to the previous Christmas and couldn't help a small smile. The entire team had been together at the ranch for dinner, along with Nettie and Casey Wells and Nathan's wife, Raine. It had been a magical time, filled with all the warmth that inevitably came from having good friends and loved ones close. He'd treasured that time, capturing the strong sense of family to hold in his heart no matter what the future held.

And it had proved to hold more than he'd ever dared hope for.

He was, once again, on the sofa in the den where they'd enjoyed the previous year's festivities, but now it was home - not just in the sense that he was always welcome there - but his actual, permanent residence, shared with the man he loved more than life itself.

He just couldn't picture anything more perfect.

"Some heavy thinking going on there, pard," a voice murmured in his ear.

He sighed and snuggled even closer to the warm body at his back, slowly stroking the strong arms that held him. "Don't get any better than this, Chris," he replied softly, contentment colouring every word. "Being here with you, our first Christmas together, our very own tree." He paused as emotion welled within him. "Just feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now," he finally finished in a voice made raspier by the extent of his feelings.

A soft kiss landed on his cheek and his lover tightened his embrace somewhat. "Sorry, cowboy," Chris whispered, nuzzling the soft skin at the back of Vin's neck. "I've already claimed that distinction for myself."

Vin turned to look into the smokey green eyes, his own sparkling with happiness. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked, stroking one finger along Chris's jaw.

The blond chuckled. "Not unless you count 'Jesus, Larabee, hold the fuckin' thing steady, will ya?' as a way of saying you love me," he teased.

It had been a struggle getting the huge fir through the front door and firmly secured into the corner of the room they'd decided on. Tempers had flared occasionally but in the end, they were both pleased with the result and had collapsed on the sofa to admire their prize, undecorated as it was.

Vin smiled, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "As a matter of fact, I do," he replied. "Ain't just anybody I'd go through that for, ya know."

"You're the one who insisted on the biggest tree we could find," Chris countered.

"Got a lotta Christmases to make up for," the Texan responded, nipping at the inviting lower lip so close to his own.

Chris pulled the lithe body more firmly against him. "We've got a lot of years to make up for every single one of them," he stated sincerely. "Don't have to pack 'em all into one tree, you know."

Vin smiled, allowing the commitment in those words to warm his heart as the body against him warmed his flesh. "You want we should take it back out and get a smaller one?"

"Hell, no," Chris replied in mock horror. "Think I want to go through that again? Once a year is plenty, thank you very much."

Vin turned again, still within the comfort of his lover's arms, and gazed up at the tree. "Was worth it though, wasn't it?" he murmured happily.

"You're worth it," Chris corrected softly, kissing Vin's neck while allowing his hands to begin caressing the body in his arms. "And anything that puts that light in your eyes is worth whatever it takes."

Vin swallowed hard and closed his eyes as both the words and the tenderness of his lover's hands enveloped him. "Don't take much," he said softly. "Just knowin' I belong here with you."

"You do," the blond replied. "Right now, and every second to come for the rest of our lives, this is where you belong."

Vin turned again to meet his lover's lips in a slow, lingering kiss, giving a physical outlet to the love flowing so strongly between them.

A barely audible moan escaped the Texan as Chris's hands continued their seductive path up and down his back, hesitating only to pull the shirts from his waistband, exposing the warm flesh beneath to the questing fingers.

"God, I love you," Chris gasped as their lips parted for a much needed breath.

Vin shuddered slightly at the feel of his lover's hands stroking his back beneath the layers of clothing. "Love you too, Chris," he replied in a breathless whisper. "Need ya."

The larger man angled himself up a little, shifting their positions until Vin lay beneath him, the blue eyes looking up at him with a mixture of love and desire.

After taking a moment to drink in the handsome features of his lover, Chris lowered his head to claim another kiss, one deeper and more intense than the last, and Vin melted into it, relinquishing all that he was to the safe keeping of the man who loved him.

Two sets of hands explored familiar territory, gently stroking and caressing every inch of exposed flesh as they slowly undressed one another. Lips melded together, parting only when necessary to accomplish the removal of shirts and jeans before coming together again in a sensual dance of heightening arousal.

Vin couldn't help a contented sigh as his lover's nude body settled upon his own, blanketing him with its warmth. The scent of fresh pine tickled their senses and added a new element to the familiar coupling.

Chris moaned deep in his throat as his lover's hands played over his nipples, bringing them to peak hardness in seconds. His lips moved from the swollen mouth of his partner to trail along the strong jaw and down to the more sensitive skin at his neck, nibbling and kissing as they went.

Tanner writhed beneath the onslaught, his body trembling with barely controlled need. "Ya feel so good," he breathed, his hands cupping the blond's firm ass cheeks. "Want ta feel ya inside me."

Without allowing his lips to leave the tender skin, Chris reached out to the small table beside the sofa, opening the draw to extract the tube they kept there to ward off winter's drying effects on their skin. Or, at least, that's what they'd claim if it were ever discovered. The truth was, they often found themselves far from the bedroom when moments of uncontrollable desire overtook them and had learned to keep things handy to save breaking the moment.

Having retrieved the tube, Chris flipped the top open before finally raising his head and sitting back on his heels between his lover's long legs. Squeezing out a generous amount, he warmed the cool gel in his hands, his eyes never leaving the dark pools of blue that drew him so. When he was satisfied that it wouldn't be a shock to the Texan's flushed skin, he began gently stroking the strong thighs with slicked hands, eliciting a whimper of desire from the lithe body as the legs twitched with barely checked need.

"Shhhh," Chris soothed, his hands moving to stroke the sensitive flesh at the inner thigh. "Soon, pard. Just enjoy."

Vin was powerless to do anything else, biting back a groan as his lover's talented fingers found their way to his heavy balls and began gently kneading the hardened globes.

Chris watched the blue eyes close, licking his lips as the Texan's body arched, head back, long neck exposed to his lingering gaze. With a growl, he lowered his head and swiftly engulfed his lover's engorged erection in one smooth motion. His hands quickly moved to steady the other man's hips as the pliant body bucked wildly beneath him. He let his tongue roam freely, licking up one side and down the other while his lips coaxed the first drops of precious fluid from the hardened shaft.

"Chris," Vin panted. "I'm... I'm..."

Hearing the warning in those words, Chris intensified his efforts, taking his lover's shaft deep in his throat and moving one searching finger to the puckered entrance behind the taut ballsac. Just as he felt the body beneath him tense, he pushed the long digit inside, past the ring of muscle to stroke the gland hidden there.

The effect was immediate. Tanner's body arched up, Chris's name spilling from his lips on a raspy cry as thick streams of cum shot deep into the blond's throat.

Chris milked the twitching balls to ensure he got every drop, then moved his hand to coat his own aching length. Withdrawing his finger from his lover's depths, he positioned the weeping head of his cock at the opening. He knew he could take Tanner hard and fast, would probably come even before the lean Texan was fully recovered from his own orgasm.

But Chris wanted more. He wanted - needed - to give the man he loved even more pleasure.

And he knew just how to do it.

"Look at me, Vin," he commanded, the tone soft despite clenching his teeth to fight off his own release as he pushed into the tight channel. It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did, he was rewarded with the appearance of two heavily lidded slivers of blue.

Their gazes locked and Chris had to still his slow strokes for a minute to retain what little control he had. "I want to see your eyes when I fill you," the blond continued, resuming the tortuously slow, deep thrusts, his words breathy and sensual. "I want to be looking deep into your soul when I make you come."

The words had the desired effect. Tanner's eyes opened wider, his softening cock already beginning to harden once again. A tremor ran through him and he wrapped his arms around the blond's back, pulling the larger man closer to him, their gazes locked together as much as their bodies.

Chris quickened the pace a little, adjusting the angle so he went deep into the welcoming channel with each thrust and rubbed against the sensitive prostate with every withdrawal. Long fingers closed around the throbbing dick of his lover and he began to stroke his hand in time with his hips. He could feel the other man's body reacting to his ministrations and allowed a small, wolfish smile. "That's it, pard," he breathed. "Come for me."

It was like throwing a switch. The barely voiced command, combined with the internal and external stroking, sent a current of white-hot heat coursing through the younger man and he struggled to maintain eye contact as his body obeyed his lover's words, his release coating his belly and the blond's hand.

Chris groaned low in his throat as he felt his partner's warm seed erupting and allowed himself to be drawn even further into the deep blue eyes even as his body sank further into the one beneath him. Within seconds, he found his own release, grasping Tanner's hips and thrusting deep as he filled his young lover with all he had to offer.

Once spent, he lowered himself to the sofa beside the still panting Texan and took the trembling body in his arms. "You're something else," he murmured, kissing one flushed cheek.

"What can I say?" Tanner chuckled softly. "You bring out the best in me."

Chris returned the laugh and pulled his lover closer, pressing the length of their bodies together. "We do that for each other," he replied softly.

Vin snuggled into the warm embrace, both his mind and his body sated for the moment. "Gonna keep on doin' it, too," he whispered sleepily. "Right now and every second to come for the rest of our lives."

The blond smiled as he heard his own words handed back to him. "That's right," he murmured, planting a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead. "But at this particular second, we'd best get cleaned up. The guys'll be here soon."

Vin raised his head slightly to meet the green gaze. "Sure that's today?" he asked with regret that was only partly feigned. At the moment, all he wanted was to remain wrapped in the strong arms that held him.

"The decorating party was your idea," Chris reminded him with a smile. "Personally, I like the tree the way it is." He nuzzled at the soft skin of his lover's throat. "It inspires me."

Vin laughed, rolled off the sofa and came to his feet in one fluid motion. "That figures," he smirked. "Wouldn't have anythin' ta do with the fact that it's the same colour as those eyes'a yours, would it?"

"Maybe I just appreciate things in their more natural state," the blond leered, making a grab for the nude body standing so close.

Tanner sidestepped the movement easily and began picking up hastily discarded clothing. "Weren't you the one sayin' we had ta get cleaned up 'fore the guys get here?" he teased on a chuckle.

Chris heaved a resigned sigh and got to his feet. As Vin turned toward the hall, he grabbed him and pulled him close. "Fine. But once they leave, I won't be responsible for my actions." He drew the younger man in for a deep, passionate kiss before turning and heading for the bathroom.

Vin stood breathless, his mind still reeling from the sheer excitement his lover could incite with just one kiss. "Damn," he breathed with a slight shake of his head. The sound of the shower running brought him more fully to his senses and he hurried to follow the path the blond had taken.

*******

To his credit, Buck at least rang the bell when he arrived, even if he didn't wait for it to be answered. Chris was approaching the door when it opened, allowing access to his oldest friend and the team's youngest member. "Boys," Larabee nodded with a smile.

Buck immediately took in the still wet hair and grinned. "Little late in the day to be showerin' ain't it Chris? Or maybe a little early," he added, waggling his eyebrows.

"Since when are my showering habits any of your business?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow. The teasing twinkle in his green eyes took any sting out of the words.

"Hey, Chris," JD greeted his boss and friend with a smile. "Don't mind Buck. Since Bobby-Jo stood him up, he's taken to living vicariously through the rest of us."

"She didn't stand me up," Buck argued good-naturedly, his smile still in place. "She had to go out of town, but she promised to make it up to me. And boy, does that sweet thing know a thing or two about makin' it up to a man."

Vin chose that moment to appear from the direction of the master bedroom. "Hey, Buck, JD," he greeted their guests.

The Texan's damp locks garnered an even bigger grin from Buck. Taking a few strides, he looked into the den. "Yep, thought so," he chuckled.

"Thought so what?" Vin asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Tree's up," Buck replied with a snicker. "That explains it."

Vin was about to question the comments further when the phone rang. He went to the den to answer it and the others joined him there. Once he'd hung up, he turned to Chris. "That was Josiah. He's gonna be tied up for another hour or so at the church. Said we should go ahead without him."

Chris's lips twitched slightly in a knowing smile. "And you said?"

Vin grinned. "Told him we'd wait. Ain't a party less'n the whole gang's here."

Larabee's smile widened. The Texan's enthusiasm was not only contagious, it filled Chris with a warmth he'd thought long gone from his holiday seasons. He wanted this Christmas to be perfect for Vin and if that meant postponing the decorating for an hour or a week, he'd do it without question. "Then I guess we'll need some drinks while we wait," he suggested.

"Whatcha got there?" Vin asked JD as he noted the small box tucked under one arm.

"Uh uh," JD grinned with a shake of his head. "It's a surprise. You'll find out when we decorate the tree."

Vin's eyes sparkled at the idea of a surprise. "Aw, come on, kid. Just a hint. I won't tell Chris, I promise."

"I believe you," JD laughed. "But this surprise isn't just for Chris, so you're going to have to wait."

The words weren't meant to have any real significance, but they seemed to strike a chord in Vin's heart. The surprise wasn't just for Chris - it was for both of them - for _their_ tree, in _their_ home. He had to swallow the lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

Chris watched the exchange, still marveling at how quickly his lover could go from boyish excitement to being choked up with emotion by the simplest of words or gestures. "Want to help me with the drinks, pard?" he asked.

Once alone in the kitchen, Chris slipped his arms around Vin's waist and pulled him close for a brief kiss. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"Better'n okay," Vin smiled, snaking his arms around the blond in a loose embrace. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"It already is," Chris returned with a smile of his own. "I've already got the best present I could ask for."

As Vin reached up to brush his lips lightly over Chris', Buck entered the kitchen. "Don't you two ever take a break?" he teased on a chuckle.

Vin stepped away quickly, shooting Buck an embarrassed look as he felt the colour rise in his cheeks. "Don't you ever knock?" he countered.

"Not usually when I enter a kitchen," Buck answered with a grin. "But knowing Chris, maybe I'd best start."

Vin's face flushed an even deeper shade of red and he turned away toward the fridge. Retrieving enough cold beers for the four of them, he hoped the subject would just drop.

Thankfully, the sound of the doorbell caught the attention of all three men. "Sounds like the others are here," Vin said, thrusting the bottles into Chris's hands as he headed to answer the door.

Once they'd all gathered in the den and had drinks in hand, Nathan suggested they pass the time by sharing some of their favourite Christmas traditions and memories.

Vin smiled as JD reminisced about holidays spent with his mother. He was glad that the younger man had such nice memories to hold on to and he hoped that time wouldn't diminish the feelings they invoked.

Ezra's stories didn't prove to be as warm as JD's but they involved exotic places and the southerner's voice had Vin engrossed from the first word.

When it was his turn, Nathan shared even more tales of happy family gatherings and the others felt themselves being drawn into the warmth of those memories.

"Every Christmas Eve," Nathan reminisced with a wistful smile, "Daddy would gather us 'round the tree and we'd each make a Christmas wish. Couldn't be for toys or nothin'," he added, shaking his head. "Had ta be for something meaningful, Daddy'd say, things that money couldn't buy."

Vin liked that idea and realized, as he looked around the room, that anything he could possibly wish for was already his. Smiling contentedly, he was somehow sure Nathan's daddy wouldn't mind if he saved his wish for a time when he really needed it.

Chris shared only a few memories, all centering around Adam and his excitement over the holidays. Vin watched the blond's eyes light up when he spoke of his son's first time on Santa's lap and couldn't contain a small smile. He'd forever be grateful that his lover had happy memories to offset the tragic ones.

"At first, he was scared to death," Chris reminisced, "But all the way home he couldn't talk about anything else. He wanted a picture of Pony on Santa's lap." He chuckled. "Took us nearly the whole drive to convince him that it just wasn't possible."

"How'd ya do that?" Vin asked, smiling.

"Finally told him horses just weren't allowed in the mall," Chris replied. "Seemed to buy it... at the time."

"But ol' Adam had his daddy's knack for solving problems," Buck chortled.

Chris shook his head with an amused smile. "Next day, he came up to me with the keys to the truck. Said I'd best hurry and go pick up Santa. Pony was ready for his picture."

They all laughed.

"So what did you say to that?" Nathan asked.

"Hell, Buck was ready to go and haul Santa's ass back here for that picture," Chris replied, shooting his old friend a look of feigned exasperation.

"Those big eyes just melted me," Buck smiled. "Didn't have it in me to break his heart."

"Surely you didn't, to use your own crude terms, haul Santa's ass back here for that photo, Mr. Larabee," Ezra declared. The expression he wore was an attempt at incredulity, but there was a twinkle of mirth in the green eyes.

"Naw," Chris answered, shaking his head slightly. "Reminded him that we were gonna have a whole ranch full of horses one day and asked how he thought they'd feel if Pony had a Santa picture and they didn't."

"And that worked?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Adam had a real feeling for what's fair," Buck said with a chuckle. "Decided he didn't want all the other horses ta feel bad, so he told Chris they could wait until they were all there and could get in on the picture."

The group of men chuckled quietly at the image. Then, the room fell silent as they each commiserated with their leader about the plans that never had a chance for fruition.

Vin caught Chris's eye and gave him a warm smile, hoping the memories weren't too painful. When Chris sent a smile and a nod back, he felt somewhat reassured.

"What about you, Buck?" Tanner prodded. "Ya got 'nuff a those stories a'yours any other time."

Not surprisingly, each of Buck's stories involved a woman. And considering how long he and Chris had been friends, it came as no surprise that the woman was often Sarah Larabee. He chuckled as he told them how Sarah had always insisted he be there for the decorating of the tree, even after Adam was born. He was family, she'd insisted, and family should be together at Christmas.

The more he talked, the more Vin began to draw parallels between the Christmases of Chris's past and the one that was to become their first. He'd cited the same reasons for inviting the guys out for the tree-trimming party. The team was family and they should be included in their holiday plans.

"And Adam always had to have the biggest tree he could find," Buck was saying, shaking his head in amusement as he brought the memories forth. "Sometimes me and Chris had a helluva time getting it into the house, but we always managed."

Vin looked at Chris and thought back to the blond's words earlier in the day.

_You're the one who insisted on the biggest tree we could find._

Did his enthusiasm for the holidays ever remind Chris of his son? Was there anything about the whole holiday that didn't remind him of either Sarah or Adam?

"Of course," Buck was continuing. "There was one year I didn't make it out in time to help get the tree in. By the time I got here, it was already standing proudly in the corner just waitin' to be decorated." He cast a sly grin in Chris's direction. "And there were those two, just snuggled up on the couch starin' at it like it was already the prettiest damned thing they'd ever seen."

Vin had no trouble picturing the scene--Hell, he'd lived it just that morning. The room suddenly felt like it was starting to close in on him and he hurriedly got to his feet. "Who needs another beer?" he asked over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen. Merely nodding in reply to the responses, he headed straight for the fridge and retrieved the cool bottles. After placing them on the kitchen table, he braced his arms on the maple top and closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath.

He was startled only slightly by a hand on his shoulder. "Vin?"

"Yeah," Vin replied, pulling himself together to begin opening the beer bottles.

"I'm sorry," Chris said softly, running his hands in a slow pattern up and down the Texan's back.

Vin finally turned to look at him. "For what?"

"All the Christmas talk, I guess," Chris replied with a shrug. "Don't imagine it was easy hearing about everyone else's happy times when you didn't have many of your own."

"I enjoyed it, Chris," Vin hurried to assure him. "Listenin' to them stories made me feel like I's a part'a them."

Chris slipped his arms around the younger man. "And you'll be a part of every one of mine from here on," he promised with a gentle kiss. "The biggest part."

The words warmed Vin's heart and he reached up to stroke his lover's face tenderly. "Maybe I can make my own memories now," he said softly. "Thanks ta you."

"Least I could do after you gave Christmas back to me," the blond replied sincerely. "Never thought it could mean this much again."

The last word stoked the small flicker of misplaced emotion that had been struggling to take hold for the past few hours.

The slight tensing of the smaller man's frame didn't go unnoticed by Chris. "What is it, Vin?" he asked quietly, studying the deep blue eyes.

He was saved from answering by the sound of the doorbell. "Josiah's here," he said. "Time ta get the party started." He hurried from the room, leaving Chris to stare after him, the concerned frown deepening.

*******

Vin was surprised to discover it wasn't Josiah standing on the other side of the door, but Orrin Travis and Paul Richards, the leader of ATF Team Three. "Hi," was all he could think to say, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Vin," Orrin nodded. "I'm sorry to bother you guys on a weekend, but I need to talk to Chris."

"Sure, Judge," Vin nodded, using the older man's nickname as he opened the door to allow the newcomers entrance.

"Orrin," Chris greeted, "Paul." He shook both hands, his expression carefully guarded. "What brings the two of you out here on a Saturday?"

Travis looked hesitant for only a second. He offered the others each a nod of acknowledgement. "Are we interrupting a celebration?"

"Decorating party," Chris explained with a half smile. "As soon as Josiah gets here, that is. You're welcome to join us, but something tells me that's not why you're here."

"No, it's not," Orrin confirmed with a wry smile. "I wish it was, Chris."

"What is it?" Larabee asked, his tone even, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Travis seemed relieved when the arrival of Josiah stalled his answer. Once he was inside with the others, however, he had no choice but to explain.

"Lawrence Reynolds," he breathed on a sigh. "They've arranged another bail hearing."

The name brought an immediate frown to Chris's face and he quickly looked around to see the expression mirrored on that of his team. Lawrence C. Reynolds was a big name both in Washington and Denver. He'd moved up the political ladder with the aid of his smooth style and quick, confident smile. Of course, his money hadn't hurt either. That is, until it was discovered that most of that money came from a gun-running operation working out of a gay bar on Denver's South side.

The bust had been a joint effort, the ATF's two best teams, despite being sorely outnumbered, easily taking down Reynolds and his accomplices and confiscating a huge shipment of illegal weaponry in the process.

"Another bail hearing?" Chris repeated.

"His lawyer managed to appeal the original," Travis clarified.

Chris's jaw clenched. "When?"

Orrin hesitated again. "Monday," he replied after a brief pause. "As the arresting officer, you'll need to be there."

Of course, _there_ couldn't mean Denver. That would be too damned easy. Reynolds had practically admitted his part in the death of two unfortunate buyers in the nation's capital and he'd been transferred there to face the more serious charges. Chris had not only been the one to slap the cuffs on, but he'd been the one to overhear the man's incriminating remarks.

"Monday?" Chris repeated Travis' answer again. "Less than a week before Christmas?" His anger was evident. "Who was the fucking magician who worked that one out?"

"He claimed special dispensation," Richards explained with a scoff. "Claimed that innocent until proven guilty granted him a right to be home with his kid at Christmas."

Larabee looked from Richards to Travis. "So why do they need me?"

"Once you give your statement, we're hoping they'll retain their original decision to keep him behind bars until the trial."

"I've already given a statement," Chris pointed out. "My report was thorough, Orrin, you know that."

"I know," Travis concurred with a nod. "But the judge wants to speak to you face to face before he makes a decision."

Chris's eyes moved to Vin and he immediately noticed the hard set to the man's mouth. "How long?" he asked, turning his attention back to Travis.

"You attend the hearing on Monday and we'll get you the first flight home afterward, I promise."

Chris noticed the assurance didn't do anything to allay his lover's concern and felt renewed anger at that. "Tell me his political connections didn't have anything to do with this change in schedule," he growled. "This is bullshit, Travis."

The AD winced inwardly at the use of his surname. Only when Chris was truly pissed did he use it.

"I wish I could," he sighed. "His wife had a baby a few months back. He's anxious to be there for the kid's first Christmas."

Richards scoffed again. "More like those faggots he's anxious to get back to," he sneered. "Missing out on all that Christmas cheer and all."

Chris glared at Richards while six other sets of eyes flitted briefly, but uncomfortably in Vin's direction. The Texan didn't miss the looks, but kept his steely gaze riveted on Richards. He'd never liked the man; that was no secret. The whole time they'd been staking out the gay bar, he'd heard the derogatory comments and had tried to ignore them, knowing they weren't directed at him personally. Hell, if Richards even suspected Chris and Vin were together, he was pretty sure the man's own narrow-mindedness would have escalated to the point where Team Three would be needing a new leader before the year was out.

Not that that would necessarily be a bad thing.

"His personal business is none of yours," Travis reminded the other man flatly. "Stick to the job you were hired for." He turned his attention back to Chris. "While you're gone, Paul will coordinate details on this end."

"Like Hell he will," Wilmington fumed, unable to hold his temper in check any longer.

"This isn't a suggestion," Travis stated, locking eyes with the blue-eyed ladies' man. "It comes straight from the Director in Washington. Given Reynolds' reputation, they want every I dotted and every T crossed. They've insisted that the two teams work together to go over the reports with a fine-tooth comb. As SAC, Richards will be overseeing that effort. Do I make myself clear?"

Buck's glare rivaled Chris's as he stared heatedly at the smirking leader of Team Three. "Crystal," he finally ground out between clenched teeth.

Orrin sighed again, rubbing a hand wearily through his thinning hair. "My hands are tied on this one, gentlemen. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner things can go back to normal." At least he hoped that would be the case. The animosity between Richards and the members of Team Seven certainly hadn't gone unnoticed. Team three's leader was homophobia personified. But despite that flaw, he was a damned good agent and Travis could no more transfer him for his feelings as he could Tanner and Larabee for theirs.

The difference was, he liked both Vin and Chris on a personal level, while he despised Richards and his narrow-minded beliefs. Seems they all had their prejudices.

"Agent Tanner," he continued, trying to diffuse the situation as best he could. "I'm sending you over to surveillance for the next day or so. We need to scour our copies of those tapes closely and I need a man with a good eye. We don't want Reynolds' people springing any surprises on us."

"Fine," Vin agreed, his tone devoid of emotion.

Travis nodded. "The rest of you will meet with Team Three in their conference room Monday morning and go over every word on those reports."

Chris stole a glance at Vin, hoping to see the same relief he was feeling. Though he didn't doubt for a second that Vin's sharp eye was needed for reviewing the tapes, he knew that Travis had intentionally planned to keep the sharpshooter out of Richards' way for the next few days and he appreciated the effort.

He suspected it was more for the preservation of the older agent than that of the young Texan, but it would be best all around and he was hoping for a sign that his lover recognized that fact.

When Vin avoided returning his look, the blond's frown deepened. "When's my flight?" he asked Travis, hoping to have at least the rest of the weekend with his lover to work through whatever was going on under that long hair.

"I'm afraid you have to leave this afternoon," Travis answered reluctantly. "With holiday traffic being what it is, it's the only flight we could get that would get you to the courthouse on time." He took an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Chris.

Larabee studied the ticket and sighed in frustration. He'd barely have time to pack if he wanted to make it through the seasonal traffic to the airport. "Fuck," he breathed.

Ezra noticed the look on his boss's face upon seeing the departure time and suspected it was sooner than he would have liked. "In light of the circumstances, might I suggest we postpone the plans to embellish your charming abode until such a time as you can be present for the festivities?"

"No sense in ruining everyone's weekend," Chris replied to Ezra's words though his gaze was directed at Vin. "I'm sure you guys can handle it without me."

"We'll wait," Tanner stated firmly. "No big deal. Saturday, Tuesday. It'll still be done in time for Christmas."

Chris smiled inwardly. He really hadn't wanted to miss decorating their first tree, but he didn't want to disappoint Vin either. Knowing that the greater disappointment would be his absence sent a warmth through him, despite the Texan's cool gaze.

"Then wait we'll do," Buck declared with a nod. "We'll get outta your hair and let you get packed, Chris." He picked up the box JD had carried in. "We'll do all this when you get back."

"The team that plays together stays together, huh, Wilmington?" Richards sneered.

Rather than be angered by the goading, Buck sent him a wicked smile. "I'm sure your team's doing something together for Christmas too, Richards. More than likely you just ain't been invited."

JD and Nathan chuckled quietly while Ezra and Josiah both allowed an amused grin upon seeing Richards' eyes narrow.

"We've done what we came to do," Travis stated, sending his own glare Paul's way. "I think it's time we left and let these men to the rest of their day."

Once the two men were gone, Vin stormed from the room toward the bedroom. Buck's raised eyebrows at Chris only garnered him a small shake of the blond head.

"Need a ride to the airport?" Josiah offered. "No sense in Vin having to drive in when we're all going that way."

"I'll let you know in a minute," Chris replied on a sigh. Without another word, he followed the route his best friend had taken.

He closed the door upon entering the bedroom. Vin was pacing back and forth, a sure sign that he was beyond angry.

"I'm sorry," he offered. "I know this wasn't planned, but it's only for a couple of days. I'll be back before Christmas."

"Yeah, I know," Vin replied, still pacing.

Chris watched the angry movements for a moment. "This isn't just about me having to leave, is it?" he asked. "Richards?"

Vin whirled to face him. "I don't give a rat's ass what Richards thinks," he fumed. "What bothers me is what my friends think-- _our_ friends, Chris."

Chris frowned in utter confusion. "What?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I ain't the only one in this relationship, Larabee," the Texan continued, his ire growing as he took a step toward the taller man and poked a finger into the hard chest. "And I'm damned sick and tired of folks actin' like I am."

"Vin, no one's acting like..."

"The Hell they ain't!" Vin practically shouted. "When Richards was spoutin' off his bullshit, not one eye turned to you, Chris. They all looked at me, even Travis. Doesn't matter that I've slept with as many women as I have men, not that either is a very long list, mind you. As far as they're concerned, I'll always be a gay man and you'll always be a straight guy in a gay relationship. How the Hell does that work exactly?"

His lover's anger came as a complete shock and Chris had no words ready to diffuse it. He hadn't noticed any looks leveled at Vin, but if they'd been there, he suspected they'd been out of concern for the quiet Texan's desire to keep his private life just that.

"Vin, I..."

Once again he was cut off by the younger man's angry words. "And Travis ain't no better. Think he'd be sendin' ya off this close ta Christmas if you were still married? If this was your first Christmas with Sarah? Or Adam? Maybe if he'd tried it then, you would have at least put up more of a protest!"

He saw the look of shock in the green eyes turn briefly to pain and then anger. As soon as the words had left his lips, he'd regretted them, but his own emotions were too close to the surface to voice that regret.

"What the Hell's the matter with you?" Chris demanded "This has nothing to do with Sarah or Adam and what I would or wouldn't do if they were here. They're not."

God, he'd made such a mess of this. Chris was right; it had nothing to do with Sarah or Adam, not really. And it didn't have anything to do with whether their friends thought of either one of them as gay. His anger left him almost immediately and was replaced with a deep shame for his words and actions. "Jesus, I'm sorry, Chris," he sighed, raking a hand through his hair and sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed.

After a brief hesitation to get his own feelings under control, Chris sat beside him. "You want to tell me what this is all about?" he asked quietly.

Vin knew the man deserved an explanation, but he had no words to express what he was feeling. Hell, he wasn't sure how to explain it to himself let alone to Chris.

"Just don't want you to go," he finally stated. It might not be all that was bothering him, but it certainly was true.

"And I don't want to," Chris replied, putting an arm around the strong, though slumped shoulders of the other man. "But if it was your testimony that could keep Reynolds behind bars, you'd be going in a heartbeat and we both know it."

Vin couldn't deny it. As much as he hated it sometimes, part of what made their relationship so good was the fact that they both understood the demands the job could put on their personal lives. With a small sigh and a nod, he turned to look into the worried green eyes. "Then I guess we'd better get ya packed."

*******

Vin insisted on driving Chris to the airport himself. The nearly three hour round trip didn't really matter when there wasn't anyone to rush home to. The silence between them was not exactly strained, but neither was it of the comfortable variety they so often shared. Small talk about upcoming plans and ongoing cases was pretty much it for conversation.

Knowing they'd have no privacy once they reached the crowded airport, Vin reached over to take Chris's hand just before they arrived. "I really am sorry, Chris," he said quietly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," the blond smiled, squeezing the Texan's hand affectionately. "But I'll be back before you know it and Christmas will be everything we planned it to be, okay?"

Vin held no illusions that it would be everything _he_ had planned it to be - everything he'd _hoped_ it would be - but Chris didn't need to be worrying about that on top of everything else. "Okay," he replied, returning the smile. He saw the lingering worry in Chris's eyes and did his best to dispel it. "Me and the tree will be waitin' for ya."

Chris leaned over to brush his lips against Vin's once the truck was stopped. "I'll be counting the minutes," he practically purred.

Vin swallowed hard at the tone. "Don't be startin' somethin' ya can't finish, Larabee."

"Oh, I'll finish it," the blond leered with a wink. "First night I'm home, under that very tree. I promise."

The seductive voice went straight to Vin's groin. "Keep that up and it'll be right here in the white zone."

Chris's smile faltered only slightly as he gazed into the blue eyes he knew so well. Something was wrong and, once again, he was hit with the feeling that it was more than just him having to leave. "You sure there's nothing else going on?" he asked, hoping Vin would give him a clue as to what was bothering him.

"I'm sure, Cowboy," Vin replied. He knew Chris could read him like a book and found himself breaking eye contact for a few seconds to veil the disturbing feelings he still had. When he looked back, the green eyes were narrowed slightly, studying him. "I'm fine, Chris."

Chris didn't entirely believe it, but he knew from experience that Vin wouldn't tell him until he was ready, and he obviously wasn't at the moment. "Think you'll be ready to tell me about it when I get back?" he asked quietly.

A wry smile accompanied the slow shaking of Vin's head at his partner's tenacity. "Yer gonna miss your plane, Larabee."

The tone in which the words were delivered, as well as the stubborn glint in the blue eyes told Chris that the subject was closed. "Okay," he said with a small nod as he reached for the door handle. "I'll call you when I get to Washington."

Vin nodded and watched the blond retrieve his suitcase. Before entering the terminal, Chris leaned toward the passenger window and waited while Vin hit the switch to lower the glass. "I love you," he said gently.

"Love you too, Chris," Vin replied with a soft smile. "Hurry home, okay?"

"Count on it," Chris responded with a wink and a smile. With that, he turned and entered the bustling building through the large glass doors.

Vin watched until he disappeared into the crowd and then put the truck in gear and headed for the exit. The further he got from the airport, the lower his spirits dropped.

*******

He was surprised to find Buck's truck parked in the drive when he returned to the ranch since Buck had left with JD just before Vin had left to drive Chris to the airport.

When he entered the house, he went straight to the den, raising an eyebrow speculatively at the lanky frame sitting on the sofa. "Buck?" he said simply.

Buck used the remote to turn off the program he'd been watching before turning to Vin. "Thought maybe you'd like to talk for a bit," he said softly.

"About what?" Vin asked, his expression giving nothing away.

Buck shrugged and leaned back against the couch. "Maybe about whatever's got you so tied up in knots," he suggested. He paused for a moment. "I couldn't help hearing some of what ya said to Chris."

It shouldn't have come as a surprise; they hadn't exactly been whispering. Still, he'd been unprepared for the direct statement and tensed slightly. "What's said 'tween me 'n Chris stays 'tween me 'n Chris," he said quietly. There was no anger or judgement in his voice, only a small hint of warning.

Buck nodded slowly. "Most of the time I'd agree with ya, Vin. But not when I hear what I did today." He studied the younger man's uncomfortable stance. "You feelin' like we treat ya different than we do Chris?" he asked gently.

"You sayin' it ain't true?" Vin countered, his eyes flashing with a hint of defiance.

Buck allowed a small smile and shook his head. "No, I guess it is. But maybe not for the reasons you think."

"You take ta mind readin' now, Buck?" Vin asked, his tone bordering on angry.

Wilmington chuckled then. "Hell, if I had, I woulda seen this coming long before now."

The words intrigued Vin just enough to make him take a seat on the opposite end of the sofa from Buck. "Seen what comin'?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

Buck took a deep breath as though measuring his words. "I know now how it must seem to you," he said. "But I wanna tell you how it is, Vin. If we treat ya different than Chris, it's because the two of you _are_ different. Chris don't give a damn what anybody thinks."

"And ya think I do?" Vin countered, angry again. He didn't need anyone to tell him what he thought or felt. "Think I give a shit what people like Richards think of me?"

"Maybe not," Buck replied, holding Vin's angry gaze with a calm one of his own. "But I know for a fact you give a shit what people think of Chris, and I've seen what you're capable of when it comes to protecting your own."

"Chris don't need my protection," Vin groused, his eyes leaving Buck's to study the floor at his feet.

"But would that have stopped you from taking Richards' head off if he'd been directing his comments at Chris?" Buck asked quietly.

Vin didn't have an answer for that. At least not one he was willing to share at the moment. If Richards had been talking about Chris, he wasn't exactly sure what he would have done.

"None of us think you are any more affected by that shit than Chris is," Buck continued, "but sometimes we might expect you to react differently, that's all. We don't wanna see you do something you may end up regretting down the road."

"I ain't stupid, Buck," Vin growled, getting to his feet and glaring down at his friend. "Wouldn't risk Chris's career over a piece of shit like Paul Richards."

"I didn't think you would," Buck concurred, also rising. "Not for a second." He gave the younger man a compassionate smile and squeezed one tense shoulder gently. "But you can't fault your friends for not wanting to see you risk yours either." He took a moment to study Vin's expression, seeing the myriad of emotions so close to the surface. "We good?" he asked quietly.

Tanner didn't answer immediately. The comments Buck had overheard had been made in anger. As much as he appreciated Buck's attempts to reassure him, it was such a small, insignificant part of what was really bothering him that it was almost comical. But while he might not want to get into the real reasons for his current state of mind, neither did he want Buck or the others to think it was their fault. "Yeah, we're good," he finally replied. "'M sorry, Buck."

"Hell, ain't nothing to be sorry about, Junior," Buck smiled in relief. "Just remember, as far as the rest of us are concerned, you and Chris are just two guys in a committed relationship. Don't matter none what came before. All that matters is you're happy together and we're happy for you, okay?"

But Vin knew what came before did matter - it mattered a lot. The thought had plagued him all the way home from the airport.

He realized Buck was looking at him with no small measure of concern and felt a need to put the man's fears to rest. "Okay," he nodded, dredging up a ghost of a smile. "Thanks."

"What're friends for?" Buck shrugged with a relieved smile. "You wanna get some dinner or something?"

Vin shook his head slightly. "Don't reckon I'd be much company tonight," he stated truthfully. "Thanks for comin' out, though, Buck. Ya didn't have ta drive all the way out here ta say all that, but I 'preciate it."

The words struck a chord in Buck's heart. Sometimes it was obvious that Vin was still overwhelmed by the fact that he had friends who cared. Friends who'd walk into Hell for him, let alone drive a few miles. In response, he captured the startled young man in one of his customary bear hugs. "Anytime, Junior, anytime." With that, he left the ranch's lone occupant to his solitude.

*******

By the time Chris called, Vin had eaten a meager dinner and taken care of the stock for the night.

"Hey, Cowboy," he drawled into the phone upon hearing the blond's voice. "How're things in Washington?"

"Cold," Chris complained miserably. "In more ways than one."

Vin couldn't help a small smile. "Well, the quicker ya take care of business there, the quicker you can come home and I can warm ya up."

"Can't wait," Chris sighed. "God, I hate this."

"Yeah, me too," Vin said quietly.

The bleak tone set Chris's senses on alert, but he knew his lover well enough to know that if he wouldn't talk about it in person, he wasn't likely to discuss it over the phone. "You sure you're okay?" he asked anyway, already knowing the answer he'd receive..

Vin didn't disappoint him. "I'm fine." After a brief silence, he added, "Reckon I'm kinda tired."

They'd been up early to search for the perfect tree. Then, with the exertion of chopping it down, getting it into the house, and the activities they'd indulged in afterward, not to mention the drive to the airport and back, it seemed like a convincing enough answer.

Convincing, that is, unless you were as in tune with Vin's moods as Chris was. As much as he wished he knew what was bothering his lover, he also knew that it would be pointless to press him to divulge anything. Thinking it best to follow Vin's lead, he breathed a small sigh into the phone. "Yeah, me too. Guess maybe we should both get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Vin murmured. "Sounds good, Cowboy."

"Love you," the blond said softly.

"Love you, too," Vin replied, unable to resist a small smile. "G'night."

"Night."

Vin hung up the phone but let his hand linger on the receiver for a minute. After a glance at the undecorated tree, he picked up the phone again and dialed Josiah's number. He was never so glad to get an answering machine in his life.

"Hey, 'Siah," he drawled reluctantly. "About that thing we was talkin' about. I've...uh... I've changed my mind, okay? Just cancel the whole thing and whatever ya do, don't mention any of it ta Chris. Talk ta ya later."

He hung up once again and breathed a small sigh of relief and sadness. Had Josiah been home to take the call, he knew he would have had to offer some sort of explanation. He probably still would, but at least he'd been granted a reprieve for the time being.

But now he had another problem. He needed to get a gift for Chris - one that wouldn't remind him of something he'd once had and lost.

*******

Sunday's phone call wasn't much better than the one the night before, both men acutely aware that there was something hanging between them and both trying to pretend it didn't exist.

"Any plans for the day?" Chris asked after an uncustomarily tense silence.

"Got some things ta do in town," Vin replied casually. "Not sure how long I'll be gone. How about you?"

"I'll probably spend most of the day going over these files," Chris sighed. "Hearing's in the morning. Want to make sure everything's fresh in my mind."

"Got your flight booked?" Vin asked.

"Travis got me one for 3:00. I'll be home sometime tomorrow, depending on how badly the holiday traffic screws up the schedules." His tone dropped to a seductive level as he continued. "We can have a little reunion all to ourselves, then have the guys out on Tuesday after work for that decorating party."

Vin was silent for a moment. He'd been trying to push all thoughts of Christmas from his mind. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with ignoring it altogether though. The best he could hope for was that he'd be able to convince his lover - and himself - that he didn't need all the trimmings that came with the holiday.

"Reunion sounds good," he finally said. "Party don't matter, though. We can do the decoratin' ourselves. Maybe I'll get bored and have it done 'fore ya get here."

The words only served to add to Chris's confusion where Vin's mood was concerned. "What happened to _'ain't a party less'n the whole gang's here'_?"

"Don't need a party, Chris," Vin said quietly. "The important thing is that we're together, right? All that other shit don't mean nothin'."

Larabee didn't even have a response for that one. He knew how much the Christmas preparations had meant to Vin. He'd been planning some of them a good month in advance. While the two of them being together was the _most_ important thing, he knew that the other things were important too. How many times had Vin mentioned how nice it would be to have Christmas memories of his own? Now it seemed as though he was throwing it all away and Chris couldn't figure out why.

"It means something to me," he finally said evenly. _Because I know it means something to you, regardless of what you say._

"I'll wait then," Vin acquiesced, "if'n that's what ya want."

"What do _you_ want, Vin?" Chris asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. He'd give anything to see what was going on in those big blue eyes at the moment.

"Just want ya home," the Texan answered. "That's enough. Nothin' else matters."

At any other time, those words would have warmed Chris's heart, but now they gripped his soul with icy fingers. "Talk to me, pard," he practically pleaded. "I hate not knowing what's bothering you."

Vin took a deep breath. "Ain't nothin' botherin' me, Chris," he lied for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Just take care'a business there and come home, okay?"

"Okay," Chris breathed after a brief silence. "I'll call you later."

After they'd said their goodbyes, Vin hung up the phone with a feeling resembling relief.

"Get a grip, Tanner," he hissed to himself. "It's gonna be a lot harder to pull off in person if ya don't."

"That's usually the case," came a voice from the doorway.

Vin whirled to see Buck standing there, a six-pack in his hand. "Glad ta see that knockin' thing's workin' out for ya," he snapped caustically.

Buck shrugged. "Didn't see any harm since Chris was outta town," he replied. "You never seemed to have a problem with it before."

"Well things change," Vin retorted. "Try the bell next time, will ya?"

Buck held up one hand in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'll use the bell from now on." He held up the beer he'd brought. "Just thought maybe you could help me out with these."

Vin knew the man was only trying to be a good friend, but he wasn't in the mood for an afternoon of companionship. Besides, he had things to do.

"Sorry, Buck, I was just on my way out." He knew he was being rude, and quickly offered an explanation. "I've still got some shopping to do."

"For Chris?" Buck asked.

Vin lowered his head uncomfortably. "Yeah."

"Anything to do with whatever it is you'll have trouble trying to pull off in person?" Wilmington asked with a mischievous smile. "I could help, you know. I'm pretty good at pulling off all kinds'a things."

Vin rolled his eyes at the double entendre. "Thanks, but this is something I hafta do myself."

"In that case, you mind if I hang around a while? Was looking forward to a peaceful afternoon and I ain't gonna get that in town with JD and Casey there wrapping and carrying on."

"Suit yourself," Vin shrugged as he grabbed his coat. "Ain't for sure how long I'll be, but you're welcome to whatever ya want."

Buck plopped himself down on the sofa and opened one of the beers he'd brought in. "Good luck," he said, raising the can in a toast before taking a long drink. "Can't say as I would have guessed you to be a last-minute shopper though, the way you hate crowds and all."

Vin nearly shuddered at the images Buck's words brought forth. He did hate crowds, which is why he made it a point to do all of his shopping early. But now that he'd changed his mind about Chris's major gift, he really didn't have much choice. "Guess I'll just hafta take my chances," he grumbled miserably. "Ya might wanna save me one'a those," he added, nodding at the six-pack.

"I'll put one on ice with your name on it," Buck replied with a grin.

Tanner nodded and headed for the front door with a feeling of dread. This wasn't going to be anything like the afternoon he'd originally had planned.

Then again, changing his original plans just might be the best gift he could give Chris.

*******

He was slightly annoyed to find Buck still there when he returned hours later. He'd been unable to find anything suitable for Chris's gift and was already feeling more than a little frustrated. Now he most likely had more questions and friendly advice to look forward too.

He wasn't in the mood for either.

Which made it all the more surprising to find his own irritation mirrored in Buck's eyes when he entered the den where the tall man was waiting.

"Find anything?" Buck asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Vin was taken aback only briefly before he answered in the same tone. "Not yet, but I will. Don't worry none."

"Seems I've got cause to worry, Junior," Buck continued. "Josiah called while you were out."

Vin visibly tensed at that. "What did he say?" he asked.

"Said he wanted to talk to you," Buck replied, watching Vin through narrowed eyes. "Said you called and put a stop to what you had planned for Chris."

"Changed my mind s'all," Vin shrugged. "Weren't no big deal anyway."

"Think Chris will see it that way?" Buck asked, still watching Vin carefully.

The Texan looked up to meet Buck's gaze. "Chris won't ever know," he said quietly but with a hint of warning.

Buck's eyes flashed with anger.

"Josiah told you," Vin surmised.

"Hell yeah, he told me," Buck retorted. "Wanted to know what happened that changed your mind. I'd kinda like to know the answer to that one myself."

"Ain't none of your business, Buck."

"The Hell it ain't," the ladies' man countered, getting to his feet. "He's my friend too, Vin."

"I know that!" Vin snapped. "You've been friends for a long time! You were here when Sarah and Chris decorated their tree every year, and when Adam opened his gifts. I get it!"

Buck's expression of anger turned to one of confusion. "What?"

Vin took a deep breath. He hadn't meant to reveal that much. "Never mind," he sighed wearily. "Maybe you should just go, Buck."

"Maybe I should, but I ain't going anywhere. Not until you tell me what this is all about."

"I don't owe you any explanations," Vin said stubbornly. Then, his tone softening somewhat, he added, "Just don't say nothin' ta Chris, okay?"

Buck could see the pain and sadness in the other man's eyes and was even more confused than he had been. "Josiah told me why you wanted to do it," he said softly. "I know what it would have meant to Chris. You sure you wanna change your mind?" he asked softly.

"It's for the best," Vin replied, his eyes pleading for understanding. "Can ya just trust me on that?"

The words had the desired effect.

"All right," the bigger man sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I think you're making a mistake, though. Chris would have loved it."

"Just can't do that to 'im," Vin practically whispered. "Not now."

"I don't understand," Buck said with a shake of his head.

"You don't hafta understand it, Buck. Just promise me ya won't say anything."

He couldn't resist the silent plea still emanating from those expressive blue eyes. He didn't know exactly what was going on between his friends, but if Vin was doing what he thought was right for Chris, he had to respect that. "I promise," he finally said, his tone indicating that it was a promise he hadn't wanted to make.

"Thanks," Vin breathed on a sigh of relief.

"Guess I'll be getting back to town," Buck announced quietly. "Things should be a little calmer there by now."

Vin nodded, unable to trust his voice.

Buck reached the door and then turned as though he wanted to say something further. After a moment, he merely shook his head sadly and issued a soft, "Good night."

"Night," Vin responded, not moving toward the door himself. Once the other man had left, he went and collapsed on the sofa.

Had he done the right thing?

He thought about all his reasons and was convinced that he'd made the right choice. "Merry Christmas, Chris," he whispered as he closed his eyes against the sting of tears.

*******

When the phone rang, Vin knew instinctively who was on the other end of the line. It was a warm smile that transformed his features when he heard his lover's voice.

"Hey, pard," Chris said.

Vin could almost see a smile matching his own on the handsome face. He might have changed his mind about a few things, but Chris wasn't one of them - would never be one of them. He only had to make sure their conversation stayed away from the upcoming holiday.

"Hey, yourself, Cowboy," Vin drawled, leaning back into the corner of the sofa. "How was your day?"

"Boring. The only thing worse than writing out those reports is having to read them over and over again."

"Well, seems I got outta that p'ticular duty this time," Vin reminded him. "'Course, I might just go cross-eyed starin' at them tapes for the next day or so, but I reckon it's all part of the job."

"Just take it easy with those eyes," Chris admonished in a teasing voice. "I happen to like them just the way they are."

Vin's smile broadened. This topic he could handle. "'S'at all ya like, Cowboy?" he teased, his tone dropping to a seductive level.

"Well, if I try real hard, I might be able to come up with a couple more things," Chris played along.

"Maybe ya just need a reminder or two," Vin chuckled softly. "Close yer eyes and concentrate real hard." He paused a moment. "Got 'em closed?"

Chris loved it when Vin was in this particular mood. "Yeah," he breathed.

Vin leaned back. "Now let's see... where should we start?"

"At the top," Chris replied. "Your hair."

Vin ran his hand obligingly through his shoulder length hair. "Used that shampoo ya like this morning."

He could hear Chris inhale over the phone.

"The one that smells like a mountain morning," the blond breathed.

Vin chuckled again. "Don't 'xactly say that on the bottle, but whatever works for ya, cowboy."

"Oh, it works for me, all right," Chris replied. "How's it feel?"

Vin rubbed a strand between his fingers. "Kinda soft, I guess. I reckon it's a mite tangled just now. Ain't for sure how that happened."

Chris couldn't help a small chuff of laughter. Vin's hair seemed to tangle if you looked at it the wrong way - and he wouldn't change a strand. "Wish I could work those tangles out for you, pard," he said wistfully.

"I'm sure I'll be able to come up with a way ta tangle it all over again once yer home," Vin said with a wicked smile.

"What else?" Chris asked.

"Well, reckon we done discussed the eyes already," the Texan mused. He ran one hand over his square jaw. "Didn't shave this mornin'."

"Mmmm," the blond breathed. He could practically feel the stubble beneath his hand as he imagined stroking his lover's face.

Vin's hand moved to his chest. "Reckon I got kinda chilled comin' in from the barn. Could cut glass with these nipples, Chris."

"Jesus, Tanner," Chris gasped. "You're killing me here."

"Ain't at all what I'm tryin' for," Vin chuckled. His tone turned from teasing to seductive in a heartbeat. "Touch yerself, Chris. 'Magine it's my hands on ya. Can ya feel it?"

"Yeah," the blond sighed. "Tell me more, Vin."

Vin was getting into it as much as Chris by that point, his breathing slightly more ragged as he tried to think of new ways to seduce his lover over the phone. "I can feel your hands on my skin, Chris. Tracin' nice and slow over my chest, rollin' my nipples 'tween your fingers."

"Yes," Chris responded with a hitch in his voice. Vin knew that the blond was putting action to the words, stroking his own chest and imagining Vin's hands there.

Tanner's hand slid down his body to begin unfastening the button at his fly. "You're undoin' my jeans," he murmured seductively. "Ya just can't wait ta get them long fingers wrapped around my dick."

A soft moan escaped his lips as his hard shaft bobbed free of it's denim prison. The sound was matched by an arousingly similar one coming from the phone in his hand. "Feel it, Chris? Feel my hands touchin' ya?"

"I feel it," Chris gasped into the receiver. "God, Vin, you're so hard."

"That I am, cowboy," Vin groaned, closing his eyes against the sensations building within him. He circled his cock with his fingers and began to stroke slowly. "Yer touch does that ta me every time."

"Want to taste you, Vin," Chris rasped. "What do you taste like?"

Vin shuddered slightly at the words and collected a drop of pre-cum on his fingers, raising them to his lips to taste himself. "Sweet," he murmured. "Kinda salty."

"Oh yeah," Chris whispered, his breathing ragged. "Can you feel it, Vin? Can you feel my mouth on you? My lips, my tongue... my teeth."

Vin wet his fingers and returned them to his twitching cock, his mind conjuring up the memories of what the blond could do with his mouth. He swirled his fingers around the weeping head, his nails raking gently in a pale imitation of the strong, even teeth of his lover. "Jesus, Chris," he hissed.

Chris took that as his cue to take over. He was already teetering on the brink from Vin's teasing game and knew it wouldn't take much to bring his lover to the point where they could soar over the edge together. "Stroke it, pard," he murmured with a groan. "Like you're deep inside me. I can feel you, Vin, harder, deeper, faster."

Vin circled his throbbing cock with his hand, imagining it was the blond's tight ass enveloping him as he quickened his strokes. "Chriissss," he whimpered.

"That's it," Chris gasped. "Let go, Vin. Lemme hear you come."

That did it. Vin shuddered and came in his hand with a long, deep moan.

The sound, as well as the mental image of his lover bringing himself off, was all it took to trigger Chris's own release. "Oh, God, Vin," he groaned as his seed pumped into his palm.

Vin fell limply back against the sofa, still panting into the phone as he struggled to regain his composure enough to speak. When he did, it was with a raspy drawl. "Damn, Cowboy," he breathed. "Over a thousand miles away and you can still push all the right buttons."

"Works both ways, pard," Chris chuckled breathlessly into the phone. "Guess we've both got some cleaning up to do."

"Yeah," Vin drawled wistfully. "Wish we're doing it together."

"Me too," Chris replied softly. "Soon, though, I promise." While he still didn't know exactly what was going on with Vin, he was at least mildly reassured to learn that it apparently had nothing to do with his feelings for Chris.

As though on cue, Vin's voice reaffirmed his thoughts. "Love you, Chris."

"Love you too," he responded. "I'll call you at the office the minute I get out of the courtroom."

"I'll be up in surveillance, remember?" Vin said with a mischievous grin. "Goin' all cross-eyed over them tapes."

Chris chuckled. "Don't start that again, Tanner. Don't think I'm up for another round just yet."

"No stamina," Vin clucked, shaking his shaggy head sadly. "That's yer problem, Larabee."

"My problem is a mouthy, smart-assed Texan who never knows when to quit," Chris quipped. His tone softening, he added, "And that's one problem I never want to solve."

"Ain't no solvin' a problem like that," Vin teased. "Some things ya just gotta live with."

"Looking forward to it," Chris murmured. "Every second."

"For the rest of our lives," Vin finished the thought with a gentle smile. "Sounds good, Cowboy."

"It is good," Chris assured him. "It'll always be good as long as we're together."

The words sent a warmth through Vin that rivaled that of the fireplace in front of him. "And I plan on us bein' together a good long while," he replied. "Soon as you get your ass back here where it belongs."

Chris had to smile at that. He knew that sometimes the depth of their feelings for one another could still overwhelm his younger lover and at those moments Vin usually tried to add some levity to the conversation.

"Then I'd best get this ass off to bed so I can get this job done tomorrow."

"Night, Chris," Vin drawled into the handset. "See ya tomorrow."

"Night," the blond returned. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Vin pushed the button to end the connection and placed the cordless phone on the table beside the sofa. The dull ache of disappointment that had been plaguing him since the previous day was all but gone from his mind.

It didn't matter that he wouldn't have the exact Christmas he'd been looking forward to.

He had Chris and that was infinitely more important.

*******

When Chris called the office the next day, Vin was still upstairs looking at surveillance tapes.

"How'd it go?" Buck asked his boss.

"Seemed like the judge wanted to let him out, but after hearing all the facts he finally decided to keep him where he is until the trial," Chris answered.

"That's good," Buck smiled. "At least the trip wasn't a waste."

"All the facts were in my written report," Chris scowled across the miles. "Seems Judge Clayton T. Penbridge prefers to look into a witness's eyes when they're testifying."

Buck heard the bitterness in his friend's voice and frowned slightly. Chris should be glad Reynolds wasn't getting out, especially if his testimony was one of the reasons. "Anything else goin' on we should know about?" he asked.

Chris exhaled loudly into the phone. "Storm came in overnight," he said dismally. After a brief pause, he added, "They closed the airport two hours ago."

"Shit," Buck breathed, involuntarily glancing at the office doors as though expecting to discover that Vin had overheard. "Junior ain't gonna be too happy 'bout that."

"He's not the only one," Chris fumed. "I promised him I'd be home today."

"He'll understand, Chris," Buck said, knowing full well that their young friend might, indeed, understand, but that wouldn't make it any easier having to tell him. "Want me to tell him when he gets back?"

"I wanted to talk to him myself," Chris sighed. "They're calling for the storm to let up sometime this afternoon, but..."

"But by the time they catch up on delayed flights," Buck finished for him. "And with it being the holidays and all."

"I know," Chris replied. "May not get out of here until tomorrow, if then."

"First thing he's gonna ask when he gets here is whether you called," Buck pointed out needlessly. "What should I tell him?"

Chris thought about it for a moment. He wouldn't lie to Vin himself, and he'd be damned if he'd ask Buck to. "Unless he asks specifically about the flight, just tell him about Reynolds and that I'll try to call him from the airport," he finally answered. "I'm gonna head over there and see if I can get on an earlier flight once things start moving."

Buck knew how unlikely that was. With flights being delayed or cancelled, everybody would be scrambling to make other arrangements once the airport was back in business.

"Good luck with that," Buck said sincerely, though he had his doubts. "I'll try to keep Vin on an even keel until you call."

"I'd appreciate that," Chris replied gratefully. "He's not himself right now, Buck. Hard to say what could set him off."

"You being stuck in Washington over Christmas would set him off at the best of times," Buck pointed out. "But I know what you mean. Something's gnawin' at him."

"He say anything to you?" Chris asked, hoping for a clue as to what was going on in his lover's head.

"Nothin' that can't wait until you're home," Buck said, not wanting his friend to worry any more than he already was. "Whatever it is, he'll work it out."

"Yeah," Chris sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Don't worry, stud," Buck tried to reassure the other man. "Once you're home, he'll be more like his old self."

Chris tried to draw comfort from those words, but he knew it wasn't as simple as that. While he didn't doubt his lover wanted him home, it was obvious there was more going on under that tousled brown hair. "I hope you're right," he said quietly.

"He should be down around three," Buck informed him.

"Tell him I'll call him later," Chris repeated his earlier words.

Buck hung up the phone and breathed a heavy sigh.

Suddenly a Merry Christmas depended on a certain blond team leader getting home in time for the holidays.

*******

When Vin entered the team's office suite shortly after 3:00, his gaze went immediately to Buck. With the rest of the team downstairs going over reports with Team Three, the mustached agent was the only one in the bullpen. "Chris call?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, a couple'a hours ago," Wilmington responded. "Said he'd call you back from the airport."

"Storm interferin' any with the flights?" the sharpshooter pressed.

Buck took a deep breath. It didn't surprise him that Vin had been keeping track of the weather in Washington. "Yeah," he admitted. He might not have volunteered the information, but given a direct question, he wasn't going to lie. "They had to close the airport this morning."

"Damn," Vin cursed quietly.

"Once the flights are moving again, he's going to try to get one of the first ones out," Buck offered in an attempt to reassure.

Vin flopped down in his desk chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah," he muttered sarcastically. "I'm sure nobody else'll think of that."

"But nobody else has that Larabee glare workin' for them," Buck replied, trying to lighten the younger agent's mood. "Hell, they'll give him a seat on the first flight out just ta get rid of him."

Vin couldn't help a small smile at that. He'd never personally felt intimidated by the look, but he'd seen first hand the effect it had on others. "Reckon ya could be right there."

Buck was glad to see the smile, but didn't miss the unhappy look in those emotive blue eyes. "He'll be back in time for Christmas," he said softly.

The small smile Vin had been able to manage faded slowly. "Ain't concerned none 'bout the date, Bucklin. Just want 'im home."

Buck's eyes flitted to the calendar on Vin's desk, the one the sharpshooter had decorated with glittering Christmas stickers. The 25th was circled in red marker and had a happy Santa face sticker adorning it. For someone unconcerned with the date, the Texan sure had seemed to be looking forward to it.

Vin tracked his friend's gaze and upon seeing where it was fixed, proceeded to pick up the calendar and toss it into the wastebasket by his desk.

Buck was about to comment when the phone on Vin's desk rang.

"Tanner," he snapped as he picked it up.

"Hey, pard."

"Chris," Vin responded. "How's the flight situation?"

Larabee sighed. "Storm's stopped, for now at least. They're hoping to resume flights within the hour."

"Any idea how long they'll be backlogged?"

"Hard to tell," he answered. "But it may not matter. I've got a line on a private flight going to DIA as soon as it gets clearance."

"Private flight?" Vin repeated the words with a small frown.

"Got to talking to this guy in the restaurant here," Chris explained. "He's got a small plane headed to Denver and I managed to talk him into taking on a passenger."

"Talked 'im inta it, huh?" Vin said with a grin. "No glare needed, I s'pose."

Chris chuckled. "Nope. Just told him I had to be home with my family for Christmas. Beats the Hell outta me, but it seems people really are nicer this time of the year."

"Yeah, well, just as long as you get home in one piece, that's all the matters," Vin replied in a more serious tone. "Don't worry none 'bout Christmas."

"It's not Christmas I'm worried about," Chris told him truthfully.

Tanner had to swallow at that. "When will ya know for sure 'bout this flight?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

"I'm keeping my original ticket," Chris answered. "I'll take whichever gets me home sooner. The smaller plane will need to make stops but the commercial's direct."

"When you've got a better idea when you'll be getting in, let me know," Vin said. "I'll be there ta pick ya up."

"I'll call as soon as I know for sure," Chris promised. "Love you."

"Me too," Vin replied, soft colour rising in his cheeks. "See ya later."

He hung up the phone and swiveled his chair to face Buck. "He's got a line on a private flight to Denver," he informed the mustached agent. "He'll take that or the commercial, dependin' on which gets clearance first."

"Well, all right then," Buck responded with a grin. "What'd I tell ya, Junior? He'd be here for Christmas if he had ta crawl on his hands and knees."

Vin smiled a little but didn't reply.

"So I guess the decoratin' party can still go on tomorrow," Buck announced happily.

"No party, Buck," Vin said in a quiet but firm voice.

"Aw, Hell, Junior," the tall man teased with a grin. "We promise ta give ya enough time to get reacquainted first."

Vin felt the colour rise in his cheeks but wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger. "I said no party."

Buck's teasing smile disappeared as he studied the Texan's expression. "What's going on, Vin?" he asked finally. "Somethin' not right with you and Chris?"

"We're fine," Vin replied. "Just changed m'mind 'bout all the Christmas shit, that's all. Ain't none of it important."

"And why's that all of a sudden?" Buck pressed. "You and JD've been bouncing off the walls for weeks. You expect me to believe you don't care now?"

"Believe what the Hell ya want," Vin snapped, unwilling to explain his reasoning to Buck. "All I'm sayin' is there ain't gonna be no party, got it?"

Buck was getting angry. "Fine. Care to fill me in on any other plans that might've changed? Chris's gift, the party. We still getting together at the ranch Christmas Day? Or is that just a bunch'a shit too?"

Vin knew the other man thought he was being a total jerk, but he knew what was best for Chris. "We want ya all at the ranch for Christmas, Buck," he said, his tone softer. "Ain't nothin' changed 'bout that." He paused for a moment. "Less'n ya don't wanna come now."

Buck ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Of course we want to come," he sighed. "Damn, son, I'm like a blind man tryin' to feel his way around here. Help me out a bit, will ya?"

Vin considered his options. He didn't want Christmas Day strained because of any harsh feelings between himself and Buck. Chris and Wilmington went back a long way and had spent many happy holidays together.

On the other hand, there was no way he could explain to Buck what he was feeling.

"We want ya ta come," Vin reiterated sincerely. "Ain't that all that matters?"

It was an evasive answer at best and Buck's frustration level hit new heights. But as he looked into the pained expression in those wide blue eyes, he knew he wasn't going to be getting answers anytime soon.

"We'll be there," he finally said, mustering up as much of a smile as he could.

"Thanks, Bucklin," Vin said with a nod and a smile of relief. "That'll mean a lot ta both of us." He could still see concern and frustration in the blue eyes that looked back at him and he felt a stab of guilt, knowing he'd put it there. "Don't worry," he said softly. "I know what I'm doing."

Buck nodded and got to his feet. "Okay, Junior," he sighed. "I'll trust that you do."

Even as he was thinking that the younger man looked worn out, Vin stifled a yawn. "Rough night?" he asked.

"Didn't sleep too well, but ain't nothin' ta worry about," Vin replied.

"Go home, have a shower and grab a bite to eat," Buck suggested. "Chris said he'd call when he knew more about the flight. That'll still give you plenty of time to get to the airport."

"Sounds like a plan," said Vin, getting to his feet. "I'll talk to ya tomorrow." After retrieving his jacket and putting it on, he paused in front of the taller man. "Thanks, Buck," he said, ducking his head slightly. "I know ya's just worried about Chris..."

"I worry about you too, Vin," Buck interrupted softly.

"Yeah, reckon I know that too," he replied with a shy smile.

It was more personal than they usually got and Buck knew Vin was generally uncomfortable with such declarations. "But if I thought you were gonna hurt him, you know I'd have to shoot you, right?" he teased.

Vin grinned but there was a glint of gratitude in his eyes for the words. "Hell, Bucklin," he said with a sly wink. "I'd give ya my own gun ta do it."

And in that one teasing sentence, Buck knew that his oldest friend's heart was in good hands.

"Think Chris knows how lucky he really is?" he asked, only half teasing.

"I dunno," Vin replied with a blush, though the sly grin was still there. "But I can have him call ya whenever I think he might need a little remindin'."

Buck laughed and threw an arm around the younger man's shoulders as they headed for the door. "You just do that, Junior."

*******

As Vin stepped out of the shower, he was glad he'd taken Buck's advice. The kink in his neck he'd acquired from hours of watching surveillance tapes was gone and he'd be able to welcome his lover home in a way befitting his much improved mood.

And he owed that newly improved frame of mind to Buck. In his own way, the ladies' man loved Chris, too. And just knowing that was a great source of comfort to Vin.

He'd just finished a meal of chili and toast when he heard a car in the driveway. Looking out the window, he was surprised to see not just one, but four. The fact that he recognized them all did little to curb his curiosity and he had the door open before Buck had a chance to try out the bell he'd promised to use.

The look on Wilmington's face, and the ashen features of JD at his side made his blood run cold.

"What?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Has Chris called?" Buck asked softly.

Vin could only shake his head as the rest of the team joined them at the door.

"Mind if we come in?" Nathan asked as though talking to a skittish child.

Still unable to speak, Vin stood aside and allowed them entrance, taking note of the grim expressions they each wore. Finally, he could take no more. "What?" he asked again. "Tell me."

The other five men glanced uncomfortably at one another for a moment. "We ain't sure there's anything to tell yet, Junior," Buck hurried to reassure him. "But..."

_No, no buts. He didn't want to hear buts._

"Bucklin?" he rasped, looking for something other than the shock and disbelief he saw in the tall agent's eyes.

Josiah took a few steps to stand before Vin. "Buck said Chris was trying to get on a private flight from Washington," he ventured gently.

Again, Vin could only nod.

Josiah hesitated only a moment before continuing. "A small plane went down this afternoon shortly after takeoff from Dulles." He had to swallow the disbelief his own words caused. "It was destined for Denver."

Vin merely looked at him, his face betraying nothing for what seemed like hours. "No," he finally managed, the words accompanied by a fervent shake of his head. "It wasn't Chris."

"I hope you're right, son," Josiah soothed, trying to place a hand on the man's shoulder only to have it shrugged off quickly. "We just thought we should come out and keep you company until we have more information."

"Don't need no more information," Vin grated, his eyes narrowed in barely controlled anger. "I'm tellin' ya, it wasn't Chris."

"Vin," Buck began, taking a step toward the trembling man.

"Fuck off, Buck!" Vin shouted as the ladies' man reached out to touch him. "Get the Hell outta here, all'a you!" Without another word, he stormed toward the master bedroom, leaving the other five to flinch as the door was slammed loudly.

*******

He sat on the bed, clutching Chris's pillow to him, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "He'll call, he'll call," he repeated quietly over and over. He'd lost all track of time when the door opened slowly and Buck entered. "Get out," he growled, his throat hoarse from the nearly silent chanting he'd been doing.

"I can't do that, son," Buck said sadly. "Can't leave you here like this by yourself."

"He'll call," was the only response Vin could give. "If'n you don't believe that, you don't belong here as his friend."

The words would have hurt had he not recognized the pain and fear behind them. "I'm your friend too, Vin," he said softly, slowly moving to sit on the bed next to the shaken man.

They were both silent for a few moments. "He has to call," Vin finally whispered into the darkening room. "I finally had it all figured out. A way he could keep it all."

"Keep what, Vin?" Buck asked, almost as quietly.

Vin got up and moved to stand before the window, the pillow still clutched to his chest. "He had it all before, Buck," he finally said softly.

Buck moved to turn on the lamp on the bedside table, but didn't say anything, recognizing the other man's need to speak for what it was - a way to break the silence while they waited for news.

Vin turned to face him, his eyes clouded with sadness. "He had the tree and the decoratin' and Christmas mornin' with his little boy." He paused for a moment, a sad smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "God, Buck, when he talks 'bout Adam at Christmas, his whole face just lights up, don't it? And Sarah - he gets this soft look in his eyes that just tells ya how much he loved her."

"Yeah," Buck concurred cautiously. "He did love Sarah and Adam. Always will, I guess. But that doesn't take anything away from what the two of you have together."

"I know that," Vin insisted, his certainty of that fact reflected in his eyes. "That's just the point. I don't wanna take nothin' away from what they had together either."

"I'm not sure I follow," Buck admitted with a small frown.

Vin took a deep breath and turned away, staring out at the yard. "When we's all out here th'other day, talkin' 'bout Christmas memories, I tried real hard ta remember what things were like with my ma," Vin revealed. "I remember Christmas bein' a happy time, but I couldn't really come up with one p'ticular mem'ry that made it so. Over the years, they just faded away, I reckon."

"You were just a kid," Buck pointed out gently.

"Chris's mem'ries'll fade too soon as it is. Don't need no help from me," he finally said so quietly that Buck had to strain to hear him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buck asked, getting to his feet and crossing the room to stand behind Vin.

Vin turned and looked up at the mustached man. "He's already got some real good mem'ries of puttin' up the tree and decoratin'. They mean a lot to him."

"Yeah, they do," Buck said gently, placing a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "But you mean just as much. He'll always have his memories of Sarah and Adam, but he's done livin' in the past, Vin. You saw to that the first day you walked into that office."

"And I've never been so thankful for anything in my life," Vin assured him. "Me 'n Chris have our whole lives together to make our own mem'ries. But the ones he has of Christmas with his family are special. I don't 'tend ta interfere with that."

"What makes you think Chris can't hold on to both?" Buck asked compassionately.

"They're all the same, Buck," Vin explained, turning away again. "I didn't realize 'til I heard the stories you's tellin' but they're the same things, the same events. I's able ta picture every single one in m'head because they were the same's mine, only instead of Adam pickin' the biggest tree, it was me and instead of Sarah insistin' on havin' ya over ta decorate, it was me. I wanted it all 'cuz it was new ta me. Didn't stop ta think that it weren't new ta Chris. Reckon I's just bein' selfish."

Buck put a hand on the other man's shoulder and turned him until their eyes met. "Now you listen to me, Junior," he said firmly. "I don't wanna hear you talking like that. You're the least selfish person I know and it doesn't matter whether or not you believe that, I know it and more importantly Chris knows it. You've got your own place in his heart, Vin, and nothing could ever replace you there, same as nothing can replace Sarah or Adam."

"Ya ain't listenin', Buck," Vin said gently, holding the other man's gaze with a pleading one of his own. "This ain't 'bout me or Sarah or Adam. It's about Chris. I know I could never take their place 'n I know I got my own with him. Wouldn't do nothin' ta change any'a that. But the mem'ries he has of those times are gonna fade, just like the ones I had of Christmas with my ma. I ain't never gonna forget her, but I can't remember the little details that made me feel so safe and loved." He touched Buck's arm, his eyes searching the taller man's for a sign that he understood. "I don't want Chris ta forget the details, Buck," he said softly. "The best gift I could give him is ta make sure he holds on ta them as long as he can."

The pained determination in Vin's eyes brought a lump to Buck's throat that rendered him speechless for a moment. The young man was willing to sacrifice the Christmas he'd waited his whole life for just to ensure that Chris's memories of Christmas with his family remained intact. Buck knew it wasn't necessary, but Chris was the only one who'd be able to prove that to the selfless man.

Of course, first Chris had to come home.

"He's gonna call," Vin whispered, as though reading the other man's mind.

Buck could only nod and Vin turned back to stare out at the darkness. The silence in the room hung over them, both waiting for it to be shattered by the sound of the telephone ringing.

And both dreading the news that call might bring.

The quiet was finally broken by a knock at the door. Vin's eyes darted to Buck's with undisguised panic and the taller agent quickly got to his feet to see who it was.

"Anything?" he asked quietly as he opened the door to Nathan.

"Still no names," Nate informed him though his gaze went to where Vin stood. "They reached the site where the plane went down."

"And?" Vin finally had to prod. The tone of the ex-medic's voice told him there was more.

"There were no survivors," Nathan answered after a brief hesitation. He swallowed the lump caused by the next piece of news. "Reports are saying there was a federal agent on board," he concluded, his voice breaking.

Vin turned away from them, as though the blackness outside the window could somehow obliterate the cold lump in the pit of his stomach. "All kindsa federal agents flyin' in and outta Washington every day. It ain't Chris," he whispered fiercely.

Buck moved to stand behind him. "Vin," he ventured cautiously, as he reached out to put a hand on the hunched shoulders. "You have to..."

"No!" Vin shouted, turning with lightening speed and delivering a well placed blow to the other man's jaw. He stood looking down at where Buck had fallen, his chest heaving with barely controlled emotion. "I don't wanna hear it, Buck, you understand? Whatever the Hell you's gonna say, I don't fuckin' wanna hear it!"

Nathan stood frozen in the doorway for a moment, taking in the scene before he made a move toward the shaking man. "Take it easy, Vin," he soothed, trying to calm the sharpshooter. "Ain't no call ta be hittin' anybody now."

"Then tell him ta keep his mouth shut," Vin growled angrily. "I don't hafta do nothin'."

With that, he stormed from the room nearly knocking over Nate and the three men in the hall who'd been heading to check on the commotion. Voices called to him, but he didn't hear a word as he blindly went through the kitchen and out the back door into the night.

Buck got to his feet, rubbing his jaw. "I'll get him," he stated, leaving no room for argument.

He grabbed his own coat and Vin's as he made his way through the house. Once outside, he paused only a moment before heading to the barn. Approaching quietly, he heard the sharpshooter before he saw him. When he did, the scene brought tears to his eyes.

Vin stood, his arms draped around his beloved horse's neck, his shoulders shaking with the force of his nearly silent sobs.

Buck brushed the wetness from his own eyes and gave the other man a moment before approaching him carefully. "Put this on, son," he finally suggested, holding out the jacket.

Vin slowly turned, his strength seemingly gone from him. With numb fingers, he took the jacket and put it on, though he left it undone.

Buck knew the Texan got cold easily and briefly wondered how quickly he'd be able to coax him inside out of the frigid air.

"It ain't fair," Vin rasped. He tried to swallow the tremor in his voice. "Made my first Christmas wish ever, did ya know that, Buck?" He hadn't been expecting a response and continued without waiting for one. "Wished that Chris could hold on ta all his mem'ries forever." He turned sad eyes on his friend and his voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "Now I just wish he'd come home." He drew a shaky breath and hastily scrubbed a hand over his face. "Just ain't fair."

Buck's own wish was that he could offer some reassurance, but until they knew more, there were no promises to make. "We should go inside," he said softly. "We're gonna freeze our asses off out here."

"Can't go in there, Buck," Vin whispered desperately, his eyes showing a hint of panic. "Please."

The plea killed the soft-hearted agent's desire to push the matter. Going to a pile in the corner, he grabbed a blanket and draped it around his friend's shoulders. "Okay," he said softly. "We don't have to go in just yet."

Vin lowered himself to a hay bale and sat while Buck got another blanket and wrapped it around his own chilly form before moving to sit beside him.

"Ya really think Chris woulda liked it?" Vin finally asked wistfully.

It took only a few seconds for Buck to realize that he was talking about the gift he'd cancelled. "Yeah, I think he'd love it," he replied with a small smile.

Vin turned to face him then, his eyes glassy with tears. "Wanted ta give him somethin' only I could, ya know?" he mused softly. "Somethin' ta show him how much this all means ta me."

"He already knows," Buck assured him. "Because it means just as much to him. And you've already given each other the greatest gift anyone could. You gave him a reason to go on living and he gave you a reason to start. Ain't nothing more special than that."

"Didn't always make it easy on him, though," Vin said quietly. "Fought the bit a good part'a the time. Getting together, movin' out here." He raised his gaze to lock onto that of his friend. "Weren't because I didn't want it," he added for clarification. "Wanted it all near from the first time I saw him. Just never dreamed I could have somethin' so good in my life."

Buck nodded in understanding. "But ol' Chris don't give up easy when he sets his sights on something," the mustached man offered with a small smile.

"Ya got that right," Vin agreed with a slow shake of his head. "Man's like a dog worryin' a bone." He allowed the silence to drift over them for a few minutes. "He didn't push, but he never gave up on me neither. He was sure, even when I wasn't, but he let me take m'own time ta figure it out."

He drew the blanket more tightly around him. "I wanted ta show him that I wanted this as much as he did. That he wasn't the only one willin' ta make a commitment."

Buck nodded again. "So, what changed your mind?" he asked compassionately.

He lowered his head, unable to meet the other man's eyes. "Reckon I just realized how little it was compared ta what he had before," he replied.

That was the end of the explanation, but given their previous discussion, Buck was able to figure out the rest for himself. "And you were afraid of tarninshin' yet another memory he had of Sarah," he quietly concluded.

Vin took a deep breath and blew it out in a sigh. "Sounds pretty stupid, don't it?"

Buck put an arm around his friend's trembling shoulders. "Don't sound stupid at all, Junior," he soothed.

"Still wanted ta give it ta him someday," Vin admitted. "Maybe not for Christmas, but..." The words trailed off as a single tear rolled silently down his pale cheek.

Buck hugged him and let his own tears fall. They sat like that for a few moments until he felt the Texan's body shivering. "Let's get you inside," he suggested once again. "You're freezing."

Vin nodded desolately and allowed the other man to help him to his feet. They crossed the yard into the house in silence, Buck shaking his head slightly at the four sets of concerned eyes.

No one said a word as Vin made his way back to the bedroom, but they all followed, trying to offer what little support they could to their friend. Once inside the room, Vin looked around as though surprised to see where he was.

He sank to the bed and lowered his head to his hands. "Oh, God."

The words were uttered in such deep and complete devastation that the other men could almost feel their hearts breaking.

Josiah took the initiative and pushed past his comrades to approach the bed. Without saying a word, he sat down beside the stricken man. "Faith is a powerful, thing, brother," he said softly. "And you need to hold on to every bit of it right now. It's strong enough to carry us through the most violent storms, but you have to let it."

Vin didn't raise his head or respond in any manner, leaving the other men to wonder if he'd heard a single word.

"I'll get him something to help him rest," Nathan said quietly to Buck. "Hate seein' him suffer like this when we don't know for sure what's what."

Buck only nodded as their friend left the room.

When he returned, he had two pills and a glass of water in his hands. "Here, Vin," he urged quietly. "I brought you somethin' t'help you relax."

Vin looked up for the first time since he'd collapsed on the bed, his eyes red rimmed and glassy. "Don't wanna relax," he said in a defeated tone.

"These won't put you out," Nathan assured him. "They'll just calm your nerves a bit, okay?"

He'd give anything to feel calm at the moment, but he knew the only thing that would accomplish that was knowing Chris was safe. Seeing the five sets of eyes trained on him, he realized he didn't have the strength or the inclination to fight them. Not to mention they weren't going to leave him in peace until he took the damned pills. "Fine," he finally said, taking the glass and the pills from the other man's hand. After he'd taken them, he thrust the empty glass back and lowered his head again. "Now ya can all just leave me the Hell alone."

Buck nodded toward the other men, silently indicating that he would stay with the worried Texan.

While the drugs hadn't been meant to put him to sleep, he soon found his inner turmoil taking its toll.

"Why don't you lay back and rest some, son," Buck suggested, taking in the slumped shoulders and heavy-looking head. "I'll wake you the minute we hear anything."

"Won't be sleepin'," Vin sighed with a slow shake of his head. "Not 'til I know."

Buck didn't doubt it for a moment, but hoped that the younger man would be able to get some rest, if only from the thoughts and fears now plaguing his mind. "I'm gonna go and check to see if JD found out anything more," he said. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

"Don't need ya ta check on me," the man said stubbornly. "Just leave me be."

With a sigh Buck left the room to meet up with the others in the den.

"They're not releasing the names until next of kin have been notified," JD informed him gravely. "Travis is trying to find out about the fed on board. They're not saying which agency or anything."

"The fact that Mr. Tanner, as Mr. Larabee's next of kin, has yet to receive such notification should stand us in good stead, should it not?" Ezra asked hopefully.

"Hard to tell, Ez," Buck sighed. "Sometimes these things take time."

"Chris would have called," JD said quietly. "You said he'd call back, Buck."

"Now we don't know that that's anything to worry about in itself," Buck reminded their youngest team member. " Could be he's still waitin' on a flight and didn't see any sense in callin' 'till he knew for sure when he'd be getting in."

They noticed Nathan slip quietly from the room, heading in the direction of the master bedroom only to return a moment later.

"He's asleep," he informed them. "I doubt it'll last, but his mind's wearin' him out. He'll need his strength later if..." He couldn't finish the thought aloud.

But they all heard it anyway and were silent as they thought about what it would mean to each of them.

It was that silent room that Chris walked in on. "Guys?" he said, instantly concerned.

Five sets of eyes flew up to stare at him, five mouths hanging open in shock.

"Chris," Buck finally breathed, crossing the room to embrace his friend. "Thank God."

"I might," Chris mused, frowning at the reaction. "Might want to know what for first."

"Where the Hell have you been?" Buck asked, irritation replacing his initial relief. "You said you'd call back."

"Sorry, _mom_ ," Chris scowled. "My cell died and if I'd waited in line at the payphone, I would have missed my flight."

"Never heard of air phones?" Buck demanded, angry now that the sudden wave of relief had passed.

"Got a chance to take an earlier flight but it was an older plane," Chris grated through clenched teeth. "It's been a Hell of a day and I'm not in the mood for twenty questions, Buck. What the Hell is going on?" He searched the room. "Where's Vin?"

"Jesus, Chris," Buck said, running a hand through his hair. "He said you were getting a private flight and then we heard that a small plane had gone down between Dulles and Denver with a federal agent on board. We thought..."

"Jesus," Chris repeated the soft curse, paling as he realized what his friends must have thought. "I didn't know." His eyes flitted around again in near desperation. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping," Nathan informed him, unable to keep the relieved smile from his face. "I gave him something to calm him down, but you're just what the doctor ordered, Chris."

Chris dropped his bag and turned toward the bedroom only to stop when he saw the figure standing in the doorway.

"Chris?" the younger man whispered as though unable to believe what he was seeing.

Tears sprang to the blond's eyes as he instantly took in the Texan's haggard expression. Without a word, and uncaring who was there to see it, he crossed quickly to his lover and took him in his arms. "It's okay, Vin," he whispered hoarsely. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Vin clung to him, tears streaming down his face as he breathed in the comforting scent of the man he loved. He couldn't say anything, only nodding in acknowledgement of Chris's words.

Feeling the body trembling in his arms, Chris pulled back slightly and cupped the tear-streaked face in both hands. "I'm here," he said softly. "And I'm not going anywhere." With that, he lowered his lips to Vin's and kissed him deeply.

The other five men ducked their heads to hide the tears in their own eyes at the touching reunion, then headed into the kitchen to give their friends some privacy.

"Don't think I've ever seen anything so...," JD mused in wonder, unable to find the words to voice his thoughts.

"Love is a beautiful thing, John Dunne," Josiah said with a grin from across the room.

Buck nodded, his expression similar to JD's. They all knew Chris and Vin were together and committed to one another, but rarely did they see an open display of affection between them and it had touched them all. If he hadn't realized it before, he knew now that what they shared was forever and it gave him a warm feeling inside.

"Might I suggest we leave and let Misters Tanner and Larabee to their privacy?" Ezra suggested. "Something tells me that our illustrious leader will want to reassure our young friend without the hindrance of prying eyes."

"Good idea, Ez," Nathan agreed with a grin. "Ain't nothing any of us can do here that Chris can't do better."

"I think this calls for a celebration," Josiah announced joyfully. "You're all invited to my place."

"Considering how we had expected to spend this evening, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr. Sanchez."

"I'll just go tell Chris we're leaving," Buck offered, already heading for the door leading to the den. When he didn't find the two men where they'd left them, he made his way down the hall to where the door of the master bedroom stood open. The scene before him sent yet another wave of warmth through him. Chris sat on the bed, his back to the headboard, a sleeping Vin held protectively in his arms.

Buck mouthed their intention to leave and was surprised when Chris gave a slight shake of his head. He watched as the blond carefully extricated himself from the other man and made a move to leave the bed, pausing only to brush a light kiss on the peaceful forehead as the Texan stirred. Once Chris was satisfied that his lover was still asleep, he quietly made his way to where Buck still stood outside the door.

"He's exhausted," Chris sighed. "What'd Nathan give him?"

"Said it wouldn't knock him out, just relax him a little," Buck said in assurance. "He was in a bad way, Chris, and he got pretty cold out in the barn."

"He give you that?" Chris asked, lightly touching the bruise on Buck's face.

"That he did," Buck grinned wryly. "Man moves like lightnin'. I'd stay on his good side if I were you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Chris smiled, turning back to glance at the sleeping man.

"We're heading over to Josiah's," Buck informed the blond as the others gathered in the doorway leading to the den. "Give you two some privacy."

"He shouldn't sleep long," Nathan declared almost apologetically. "Just wanted to relax him a little."

"Thanks," Chris replied with a slight grimace. "Can't imagine what was going through his mind."

"He'll be fine, brother," Josiah promised. "He's got all he needs here now."

Chris caught Buck's expression out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at his old friend with a quizzical look and a silent message.

Buck understood both. "Maybe I'll hang back for a bit," he suggested to the others. "Keep Chris company until Junior wakes up."

"Sure Buck," JD agreed. "I'll catch a ride in the Jag."

They all smiled at that. JD never suggested riding in Josiah's Suburban or Nathan's Explorer if Ezra's Jag was at hand.

"I'd be most happy with your company," Ezra assured him with a smile. "Shall we?"

Once they were alone, Chris checked to make sure Vin was still asleep, then lead Buck to the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked, starting a pot of coffee.

"I ain't sure it's my place to say, Chris," Buck replied hesitantly. "But Vin's cancelled the decorating party altogether."

Chris thought for a moment. "Probably didn't feel much like a party when he thought I'd been killed in a plane crash," he finally said, a hard edge to his voice.

"It ain't that, Chris," Buck informed him coolly. "Hell, do you think we sat around discussing decorating ideas while we thought you were..." He broke off his tirade, turning his head to stare out the dark kitchen window much the same way Vin had done in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair. "God, Buck. I didn't mean that."

Buck took a moment to allow the apology to soothe his own rattled nerves. "Forget it," he finally said, returning his gaze to Chris's. When he continued, his voice was devoid of anger. "You know as well as I do that something's been bothering that boy," he reminded him. "And the whole idea of decorating the tree is a part of it."

"Why?" Chris asked, genuinely confused. "It was Vin's idea, the tree, the decorating, all of it."

"Well, I might be partly to blame for his change in plans, Chris," Buck admitted reluctantly. "When we were talking about Christmas memories, I just couldn't shut up about Sarah and the way she used to invite me out to decorate the tree."

"That's ridiculous, Buck," Chris snapped. "You trying to tell me Vin is jealous of Sarah?"

"No, stud, that ain't it," Buck answered shortly. "If you'd shut up and let me finish."

Chris wearily took a seat at the table. "Go on," he said.

Buck sat across from him. "Vin ain't jealous, Chris. He knows what he's got with you and he's not doubtin' that, not for a second. But this is all new to him," he tried to explain. "He ain't never had nobody to decorate a tree with. Hell, he ain't had nobody to celebrate with most of his life."

"I know that, Buck," Chris agreed. "That's why I wanted to make this year special. For him."

"And he wants that for you too, Chris. But, somehow, he's convinced himself that making new memories with him will somehow make the ones you have of Sarah and Adam fade faster."

"That's bullshit," Chris retorted, an angry spark in his eyes. "He actually said that?"

"He's only thinking of you, pard," Buck said gently. "He's looking at the events. He doesn't have the experience to realize that it's the people who make the memories what they are. As far as he can see, decorating a tree with him is going to somehow take away from your memories of doing the same things with Sarah." He paused a moment to let the words sink in. "He doesn't want those memories to fade any faster than they have to, and to make sure, he decided to give up his own."

"Jesus," Chris breathed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Why the Hell didn't I see any of this?"

"Because about the same time he realized it, you were on your way to Washington," Buck pointed out gently.

"Fuck," Chris cursed under his breath.

"That man in there loves you a helluva lot, Chris," Buck said softly. "Ain't sure I realized just how much 'til tonight."

"Thanks, Buck," Chris said, getting to his feet. "I'll talk to him as soon as he wakes up."

Buck felt like a tremendous burden had been lifted from him, knowing that Chris would be able to put the younger man's fears to rest. "I'm gonna go," he said quietly. "You okay?"

"I will be," Chris assured him with a nod before glancing in the direction of the main hall. "As soon as he is."

"Then I'm leaving you both in good hands." Wilmington smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Chris walked him to the door and watched him leave before returning to the room where Vin still slept. He simply stared down at him for a moment, still in awe that such a loving, caring man could find anything in him worth reviving. But that's just what the lean Texan had done - revived him. He'd given him new life and found the heart Larabee had thought he'd buried with his wife and son. He'd healed it, nurtured it back to the point where it was once again able to beat with passion and love.

And then he'd stolen it.

And Chris never, _ever_ wanted it back.

Vin began to stir, breaking Chris from his reverie.

"Chris!" the smaller man shouted, sitting up suddenly, his eyes darting around the room.

"Shhh," Chris soothed, reaching down to take the trembling body in his arms. "I'm here, pard. It's all right."

Vin took a moment to catch his breath, then pulled back to look up into his lover's eyes. He traced the face he knew so well with trembling fingers. "You're all right?" he breathed, needing to hear the words.

"I'm better than all right," Chris assured him, bestowing his sweetest smile on the other man. "How can I be anything else as long as I'm here with you?"

Vin pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the blond and allowing the warmth of his lover's body to chase away the last of his fears. "I'm so glad you're here," he said quietly.

Chris stretched out beside him and took him more fully into his arms. "Me too," he murmured, brushing Vin's temple with his lips. "Missed you."

"Missed you, too."

The lay like that for a while, each enjoying the feeling of just being held.

"The guys gone?" Vin asked finally.

"Yep," Chris answered. "Went over to Josiah's. Thought we could use some time alone."

Vin tilted his head to look into his lover's face, his blue eyes sparkling. "They did, huh?"

"Yeah," Chris said on a chuckle. "I guess seeing that kiss kinda drove the point home."

Vin blushed only slightly, remembering the depth of feeling in the kiss but not the fact that anyone else had been witness to it. "Think it shook them up a little?" he asked.

"No, but I wouldn't care if it did," Chris answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I love you, Vin. I don't care who knows it." He was silent for a moment as he felt the Texan snuggle in closer. "I talked to Buck," he finally said quietly. The tensing in the other man's body didn't go unnoticed. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"If'n ya already talked ta Buck, I reckon there's not much more ta tell," Vin replied evasively.

Chris drew back to look at him. "There's still a lot I need to know," he said. "Starting with why you think I can't add new memories without losing the ones I have."

"Hasn't been that long for ya, Chris," Vin answered after a brief pause to collect his thoughts. "You still have 'em now, but they're gonna fade. I had good mem'ries once. Tried so hard to hold onta them, but in the end, it didn't matter none. The more time went by, the harder it was ta remember." He pulled himself up and sat cross-legged on the bed, watching his hands as they absently traced the design on the comforter.

"And you think giving up your own memories is going to keep that from happening to me?" Chris asked quietly.

"Maybe not," Vin concurred. "But it might slow it down some."

"How do you figure?"

Vin turned his head to look at him then. "Everything Buck said about the way it was with Sarah and Adam," he breathed. "It was the same as what we have now. When you think back on Christmas, I don't want ya to just see me. They meant too much to ya for that."

"You mean just as much," Chris pointed out without hesitation.

"I know that," Vin assured him, placing a hand on his arm. "Really, I do. All the more reason I don't need that stuff ta make the holiday special. We've got each other, here and now, every day of the year. All ya have left of them is the past and I don't wanna ruin that for ya."

In that instant, the previously puzzling reasons behind Vin's recent insecurities became clear. Chris had a lifetime of good memories and Vin had spent a good deal of his young life trying to hold on to the few he had. Where the blond could recall countless happy Christmases, the other man had to struggle to remember a single one. Time had eroded them to the point where they were disjointed feelings - real enough, but separated from the events and the people who had made them special.

Never had the difference in their backgrounds been more evident and Chris felt a profound sense of loss for the man at his side.

He studied the Texan's face for a moment, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Got something to show you," he finally said, getting off the bed and heading for the closet. Vin watched as he reached up, located a shoe box and brought it over to the bed. Sitting across from his partner, he nodded at the box.

"What's this?" Vin asked.

"Open it," Chris advised.

Vin did and sat silently looking into the box for a moment before raising blue eyes to meet green, one eyebrow raised quizzically. "Looks like a box'a trash, Chris."

"Far from it," Chris said with a chuckle. He was silent for a moment. "Sarah had what she called a keepsake box, stuff that reminded her of certain moments. At first, I thought it was silly, but one day I saw her looking at something in that box and I swore I could see the whole memory playing in her head. She explained that it was like when something triggers a particular memory, but that she didn't have to wait for something random to remind her. She could bring them to mind whenever she wanted, just by going through that box."

"Sounds nice," Vin said with a small smile.

"Never thought much about it after they were gone," Chris said quietly, "until I met you. Once I realized how I felt about you, I found myself filing moments away in my head, things I never wanted to forget. Then I remembered Sarah's keepsake box and ..." He shrugged a little, then nodded at the box on the bed. "Everything in that box is a reminder of you."

Vin frowned and returned his gaze to the box. Gingerly taking out a piece of eggshell, he held it up. "I remind ya of a chicken," he deadpanned.

Chris laughed full out at that. "No, Vin." He took the shell from his lover's hand like it was the most precious of treasures. "This is from our first breakfast together as a couple."

Vin's eyes widened slightly. "Yer shittin' me," he said in obvious surprise.

"Nope." Chris shook his head and reached for his lover's hand. "Do you have any idea how many eggs I've eaten since this one? Do you think all those other breakfasts could make that first one any less special to me? It's not the egg or having breakfast that's the memory, Vin. It's who I shared it with that makes it something I'll want to remember for the rest of my life."

He saw Vin struggling with the concept. "Don't you have any mementoes, pard?" he asked softly. "Something to remind you of the good times?"

Vin shook his head slowly, the outline of a wry smile gently kissing his features. "Only thing I got left is the harmonica my gran'pa gave me. Hard ta hang onta stuff when it's bein' taken from ya at every turn," he drawled quietly. He looked up, his eyes bright. "Had a picture once," he admitted, "Of my ma."

Chris smiled warmly. "What happened to it?"

Vin shrugged. "Somebody threw it out with a buncha other stuff one time when I was bein' carted off ta another home," he said matter of factly, like it was the most natural thing in the world for one to have his keepsakes thrown away like so much refuse. "It was cracked and faded. Guess it looked like just another piece'a trash ta them."

"I'm sorry," the blond said quietly.

Vin nodded and continued slowly sifting through the things in the box, though his mind seemed miles away. Chris could almost see it traveling to the last time he'd seen the picture.

"If you'd had another ma," Chris ventured gently. "If you'd been adopted and raised by another woman, would you have forgotten your real ma? Even without the picture?"

"'Course not!" he exclaimed defiantly. "She was my ma. I may not r'member all the things she done, or the way her voice sounded when she sang me ta sleep, but I'll never forget she loved me."

"What if your new ma loved you just as much?" Chris continued with the trace of a smile. "If she sang the same songs to you?"

Vin shrugged uncomfortably. "Don't rightly know," he admitted. "Never really had ta worry about that none."

"The memories are in your mind, Vin," Chris pointed out. "They may fade with time and age, but the love is in your heart. Nothing can touch it there."

Vin swallowed hard as Chris's words hit home. "Reckon I never thought about it like that," he finally managed.

Chris nodded. "It's not the actions, it's the feelings. And the ones I share with you are every bit as important to me as the ones I shared with Sarah and Adam and Buck. I want to make memories with you, Vin. I want them to be special for both of us and they'll never replace the old ones, they'll just add to them." He allowed a moment for the words and their meaning to sink in. "If anything, they'll mean even more to me because I know how much they mean to you." He gently lifted the other man's chin until he could look into the emotive blue eyes. "We clear on that, pard?"

Vin blushed slightly and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we're clear."

"Good," Chris said gruffly. "I'd really hate to have to kick your ass so close to Christmas."

"Yeah, right," Vin snorted, his hands sifting through the rest of the items in the box. "What else ya got in here?"

Chris searched for and pulled out a slip of paper. "Remember the first night you stayed over here? You left me a note in the morning, saying you were in the barn. Guess you didn't want me waking up alone and thinking you'd changed your mind."

"You kept that?" Vin asked incredulously, reaching for the paper and reading it. "I'll be damned."

Chris was pulling out other items. "Ticket stub from our first movie, check from the restaurant the night you first said you loved me, parking ticket I got out front of your apartment the first night we made love..."

Vin blushed, but joined the other man in picking things out of the box. He extracted a newspaper clipping, just the masthead and main headline, no articles. He smiled as he read the date. "The day I moved in for good."

Chris nodded and reached for another item. "Postcard from that little bed and breakfast you liked so much," he said with a sexy grin.

"Had a nice view," Vin stated absently as he picked up something from the bottom of the box. Holding up the beer cap, he raised one eyebrow. "Don't tell me... our first hangover."

"Close," Chris replied with a wink. "The bottle of beer you had when we toasted our new living arrangements."

Vin blushed again as he thought about that weekend. They'd made love in practically every room in the house, hard and fast, slow and sweetly tortuous and every way in between.

"Yeah," Chris said softly, his mind following the same path. "You were somethin' else, Tanner."

"Weren't so bad yerself as I recall," Vin managed with a smile, though the colour in his cheeks deepened.

"Wish I could have figured out a way to put that in the box," Chris lamented with amusement.

"What?" Vin asked warily.

"First time you blushed for me," the blond grinned wickedly.

Vin rolled his eyes before turning back to the box. After a moment of silently contemplating its contents and what they meant, he shook his head in awe. "Never would have guessed ya ta be so sentimental, Cowboy."

"Yeah, well if it gets out, you know I'm going to have to shoot you, right?" Chris replied, seeing that the younger man was becoming overwhelmed.

Vin was grateful for the gesture and played his part. "Let me guess, as soon as they dig the bullet outta my ass, it'll be goin' in the box."

"First time I shot you?" Chris mused as though thinking on the matter. "Yep, I think that would qualify as a keeper."

Vin chuckled, shaking his head as he reached for the last item, a pen.

"From the first hotel room we shared," Chris clarified upon seeing the questioning look.

"That's stealin', Larabee," Vin teased, pushing Chris down on the bed and draping himself over the blond's chest. "As a federal agent, I'm afraid I'm just gonna have ta do somethin' 'bout that."

"What did you have in mind?" Chris asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Hmm," Tanner purred, nuzzling the blond's neck. "Might just have ta search ya, see if'n ya got any other stolen merchandise stashed away."

"Well, now," he sighed as Vin's lips reached a particularly sensitive spot beneath his ear. "Wouldn't do for me to be resisting a search from a federal agent, would it?"

"Couldn't if'n ya tried," Tanner murmured as he nibbled his way over the tempting skin. "Been told I'm irresistible."

Larabee gasped as teeth latched onto the sensitive flesh of an earlobe. "Who...." He felt a shiver run through him as a warm tongue soothed the bitten flesh. "Who told you that?" he finally managed to rasp.

"Certain blond, uppity Cowboy I know," Vin replied on a sigh. "Always actin' the badass, goin' 'round glaring the shit outta anybody gets in his way." He pulled back then, a mischievous glint in the sparkling blue eyes to match the teasing, lopsided grin. "And all the while he keeps a bunch'a trinkets in an ol' shoebox like a kid collectin' baseball cards."

Chris's arms tightened around him like a vise, effectively pinning the younger man's arms to his sides. "Damned, ornery Texan," he growled, though there was nothing but love and amusement shining in his eyes. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Anytime, Cowboy," Vin murmured, lowering his lips to claim Chris's in a deep, lingering kiss. The blond released his hold on the younger man's arms and moaned softly as the Texan's hands began to caress his body in slow, loving strokes. His own fingers took their cue from their mates and began roaming over his lover's strong back.

When they finally parted for air, the teasing mood had been replaced by one of mounting desire. "I love you, Chris," Vin whispered breathlessly.

Chris looked deep into the blue eyes. "I love you, too," he murmured, his expression suddenly more serious. "Sometimes I wonder if you really know how much."

Vin's gaze softened at that and a sweet smile lit his face. "Reckon I know," he said softly. "I see it every time ya look at me, hear it every time ya say m'name, feel it every time ya touch me." He stroked one finger gently down his lover's cheek. "And even without any'a that, I'd know 'cuz I love ya just as much."

Chris smiled up into his lover's face before gently rolling them over, reversing their positions. "Just to be on the safe side, I think maybe I'd better show you anyway."

"Hmmm, thorough, I like that," Vin sighed as the blond's body covered his like a comforting blanket.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Chris promised, right before his lips swept down to meet those of his lover.

The kiss was long and deep, both passionate and tender as two sets of hands began the enjoyable task of removing every piece of clothing that lay between their rapidly heating bodies.

Once they were both naked, Chris sat straddling his lover's thighs. "Now, I believe I owe you for that crack you made about a kid and his baseball cards," he threatened playfully. "Not to mention that little game of yours on the phone last night."

"Liked that, did ya?" Vin grinned.

Chris bent to inhale the scent of the other man's hair. "Oh yeah," he breathed. "Liked hearing about it a whole lot. But now I aim to experience every bit of it first hand." He closed his eyes as the familiar scent of Vin's shampoo teased his senses. "Just like I said," he murmured. "A mountain morning."

Vin was just about to tease him about saving the next empty bottle for Chris's box when the blond's mouth latched onto his neck, alternately suckling and nipping at the sensitive skin there. The intended retort flew out of his mind and left in its wake only a long, low moan of pure pleasure.

But Chris didn't stop there. Slowly he trailed lips, tongue and teeth over every inch of the Texan's neck before moving down to start on the hard chest. By the time he reached the navel, the body beneath him was writing with unchecked desire.

"God, Chris," he gasped, clutching at the strong shoulders above him.

Chris raised his head and smiled wickedly at the flushed face. "Seems to me I remember something about cutting glass."

Vin's fevered mind was still trying to place the reference when a set of warm lips moved up to circle one nipple. He arched his back, hissing at the sensation when teeth came into play, teasing the tiny bud to peak hardness before moving on to its twin. He breathing had been reduced to shallow pants by the time Chris raised his head to appraise his work. "That oughtta do it," he mused. "A shame we don't have any glass handy to test them out."

"Reckon..." Vin gasped. "Reckon you'll just hafta take my word on it."

"Reckon so," Chris breathed, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss between the two hardened nubs. "Now, if I remember correctly, the party moved slightly south from there."

Vin swallowed hard as he felt his lover's mouth tracking kisses down the middle of his flat stomach. When the blond's warm breath began to stir the wiry curls at his groin, he couldn't resist a low moan.

Chris teased for a few moments, circling the throbbing member without touching, enticing his lover to even greater heights before finally sweeping the tip of his tongue over the weeping head.

Vin's hips bucked off the bed, a curse rasping from his lips at the sudden sensation.

"Liked that, did ya?" Chris chuckled, mimicking the Texan's words.

"Like don't cover it, Cowboy," Vin groaned, twining his fingers through the other man's blond locks. "God, Chris, ya got me so hard I'm gonna bust."

"Now that would be a shame," Chris teased. "Because then I wouldn't get to do this." He lowered his mouth over the hardened shaft, and began sucking ardently.

"Chris!" Vin cried out, his head thrashing wildly as he struggled against the urge to thrust too hard into the mouth that was so sweetly tormenting him.

Chris quickly realized the younger man's plight and held the lean hips firmly, giving his lover one less thing to have to concentrate on.

And not a moment too soon as Vin lost all capacity for coherent thought.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," he panted desperately.

Knowing his lover was close, Chris relinquished the twitching cock and rose to cup the other man's face. "Hold on, pard," he whispered, kissing the trembling lips gently. "We're in this together, remember?"

"Hurry," Vin gasped, his eyes relaying the depth of his need.

Chris reached over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. "Won't be long now," he soothed. He squeezed some of the cool gel into his hand and warmed it quickly before settling between the Texan's long legs.

Vin moaned low in his throat when he felt Chris's hands on his thighs, gently spreading them until he was fully exposed to both his lover's view and his talented hands. One long finger slowly circled the puckered opening before slipping carefully inside, eliciting a soft whimper from the trembling man

"God, Chris," he gasped. "More. I need more."

And Chris was only too happy to oblige. Adding another finger, he carefully stretched his lover's tight opening, his cock twitching in sweet anticipation. When the third finger was introduced and brushed against the gland hidden inside, Vin nearly bucked Chris off.

"Easy," Chris soothed, gently stroking one hand along his lover's hip while the fingers continued to press deeper. Only when he was satisfied that Vin was ready did he withdraw the long digits and reach for the lube once more.

Vin's piteous moan at being abandoned was silenced with a gentle kiss as Chris slicked his eager cock for entrance into the lithe body.

"Ready?" Chris whispered.

"Ya hafta ask?" the other man gasped.

Chris chuckled as he raised the long legs to position himself at the pulsing entrance he craved. "Hang on," he warned. "It's gonna be a helluva ride."

Even as he began to push, Vin was pushing back, effectively impaling himself in one quick motion. "Chris!" he cried at the sudden sensation.

"You okay?" Chris gasped, concerned, despite his body's own pleasurable reaction to the unexpected move.

"Yeah," Vin groaned thickly. "Hard, Chris, I need it hard."

Chris always found it hard to deny Vin anything and this proved to be no exception. Placing the Texan's calves on his shoulders, he grasped the trim hips firmly and began to thrust hard and deep into the willing body beneath him.

"Yes," Vin hissed. "Oh God, Chris, yes."

"So tight," Chris growled between clenched teeth. "Jesus, Vin."

Vin grasped Chris's wrists, providing the support to meet every thrust of his lover's hard cock into his body. As their breathing quickened even more, he tilted his hips slightly in a circular motion, wringing a surprised gasp from the man riding him.

In response, Chris moved one hand to circle the other man's shaft and began pumping in time with his thrusts into the warm channel that held him. "So good, Vin," he growled. "So damn good."

Vin angled his hips again so that Chris's cock stroked the sensitive gland with each thrust. "Oh, Lord!" he cried as he felt his release building.

Chris recognized the tone and quickened his movements. His hand moved in time with his hips as he stroked his lover inside and out. When he heard Vin scream his name, he threw his head back and pushed into the gorgeous body for all he was worth, his seed shooting into Vin's depths at the same time the younger man's erupted from him.

"Vin," he panted, his thrusts slowing as Vin's ass milked the last of his sticky offering. He collapsed onto the sated body below him and placed a lazy kiss on the swollen, red lips. "God, that was good," he breathed.

"Yeah," Vin sighed in contentment, a satisfied smile gracing his handsome features. "Weren't half bad at that, Cowboy."

Chris rolled to Vin's side and immediately drew his lover to him and placed a sweet kiss on the sweaty forehead. They lay in silence for a moment before Chris broke it with a quiet, "Damn."

Vin tilted his head to look up into the green eyes. "What?" he asked, his brow furrowed slightly.

"Promised the first night would be under the tree," Chris smiled down at him.

Vin smiled back. "Night ain't over yet," he murmured, snuggling deeper into his lover's embrace.

Chris reached down to pull up the extra blanket, knowing Vin would start to shiver momentarily.

"Chris?" the Texan mumbled sleepily.

"Hmmm?"

"Mind if'n I invite the boys out ta decorate tomorrow?"

Chris smiled. "If you don't, I will," he replied before kissing the tousled brown head.

Vin raised his head to grace him with a sleepy but mischievous gaze. "What are ya gonna put in your box to remember tonight?" he teased lovingly.

Eyes closed, Chris allowed a slow smile to spread across his face. "The walker I'm going to need tomorrow."

Vin burst into a short gale of laughter before settling back into the blond's strong arms. "Think you're gonna need a bigger box," he said, still chuckling.

"If I have my way, I'm going to need a whole lot of them," Chris replied softly.

The words sobered Vin like nothing else could and he turned to place a soft kiss on Chris's chest. "That's the best mem'ry I could ever have," he whispered.

The arms holding him tightened slightly and he closed his eyes, content to be wrapped in the love that emanated from the man at the centre of his universe as they drifted into a light sleep.

*******

Chris woke to the darkness of pre-dawn. It was a work day, but he hadn't heard the alarm and his sleep-clouded mind tried to discern exactly what it was that had awakened him. He was on his side, Vin snuggled close to his back, his warm length pressed along Chris', his arm laying across the blond's waist.

And then he realized that those long, slender fingers were moving, lightly drawing circles around his navel and slowly making their way lower.

With a happy smile, Chris turned languidly to face his lover. "Don't you ever get enough?" he asked in a sleep-roughened voice as he planted soft kisses along the other man's jaw.

He'd kept his promise the night before and then some. After their initial reunion, they'd made slow sweet love under the tree and then again quickly in the shower before they'd both tumbled into bed exhausted and satisfied, mind, body and soul.

"Ain't never gonna get enough of you," Tanner replied on a sigh.

"Glad to hear it," Chris murmured as he nuzzled the Texan's warm neck. "'Cause I'm not going anywhere, ever."

Vin gently pushed him back and rolled on top of him, his blue eyes sparkling. "Well, then," he drawled. "In that case, I reckon I got me lotsa time ta do this." He began slowly making love to the other man with his mouth, trailing sweet kisses and gentle nibbles in an invisible path down the blond's chest and stomach.

Chris twined his fingers through the tangled curls and silently urged his lover onward.

And Vin, being one who took direction well, at least in the bedroom, never hesitated to comply. As he reached the apex of the other man's thighs, he kissed the tip of the already hard member before engulfing it with his mouth to the base.

"Vin," Chris sighed.

Tanner only chuckled around the mouthful of flesh as his head bobbed up and down in a slow, sensual rhythm. He heard his lover's breathing quicken and felt the urgent but gentle tugs in his hair, but he would not be swayed from his task. He continued to suck the twitching cock, opening his throat to take it even deeper as his lips brushed the wiry curls nestled there.

"God, Vin, I'm gonna..." Chris was panting.

Vin only intensified his efforts, snaking one hand lower to gently squeeze the taut balls before moving on to the puckered entrance beyond. He traced the opening with one finger and then pressed gently inward. At the same time, he used his thumb to apply just the right amount of pressure to the spot just behind the twitching ballsac and took his lover's cock as deep into his throat as physically possible.

And the combination had Chris screaming his name as thick streams of cum began to shoot deep into the willing throat.

Vin swallowed every drop, milking the pulsing shaft for all it was worth. Only when he felt the flesh softening in his mouth did he let it slip free, moving slowly up to take the blond's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Chris moaned as he tasted himself on the other man's tongue and returned the kiss with everything he had.

Vin was reaching for the nightstand and as soon as he had the tube he sought in his hand, he pulled back to sit straddling the lean blond.

"Wanna be inside ya, Chris," he murmured as he squeezed a good portion of the clear gel into the palm of his hand. He tossed the tube aside, his eyes still locked on those of his lover, and began to warm the slick substance in his hands.

"Yes," Chris managed, still feeling the effects of such a strong orgasm, but already anticipating the feel of the man he loved buried deep inside him. "Hurry, Vin."

"Shhhhh," Vin soothed, while he used one hand to coat his hard, weeping cock. He closed his eyes only briefly as he made contact, then opened them again to lock on the green ones he loved so much. "Gonna love ya, now, Cowboy," he said softly.

Chris felt as though he was drowning in those deep pools of blue but couldn't look away if he tried. "Love me, Vin," he whispered hoarsely.

Vin smiled and leaned down for a sweet kiss before moving back to position himself between the blond's long legs.

"That's it," he murmured gently as he stroked the soft skin of his lover's inner thighs and they opened wider for him. He guided Chris legs with gentle hands, open and back until the coveted entrance lay before him like a desert oasis.

He licked his lips absently before lifting his eyes to meet Chris's once more. He always loved looking into those green orbs, but never as much as when they were filled with love and longing like they were at the moment. No words were needed between them as every feeling flowed freely between green and blue.

Vin circled the tiny, puckered hole with one slick finger, watching the emotions playing out on the blond's face. As he pushed it carefully inside, he noted the brief flicker of surprise and then total rapture as he began stroking it slowly in and out.

"More," Chris gasped. "Please, Vin."

Vin obliged, introducing a second finger and scissoring them gently to prepare the way. By the time he added a third, the lean body beneath him was writhing with need.

Satisfied that the opening was as relaxed as it was going to be, Vin withdrew his fingers and positioned the head of his cock at the pulsing hole. As he began to slowly push in, he ran his hands down his lover's arms until he found the long, strong fingers he sought. Entwining them with his own, he stretched the strong arms outward, leaning in as he slowly filled the body of the man he loved.

Chris groaned and pressed his head into the pillow at the sweet sensations. When he felt Vin's lips brush gently against his own, he offered his mouth wholly to the other, reveling in the deep, passionate kiss that awaited him there.

Vin established an easy rhythm, rocking deeply into the taller frame before withdrawing with excruciating slowness only to start all over again. It was slow and incredibly erotic and Chris thought he might just lose his mind.

"God, Vin," he gasped.

Vin smiled as he rocked forward, closing his eyes briefly at the incredible feelings coursing through him. "Nothing like... a good... slow... fuck... in the... morning... huh, Cowboy?" he rasped, each word punctuated by an even deeper thrust than the last.

The words, combined with the indescribable sensations his lover was creating, combined to carry him past the point of coherent reply. His cock was now rock hard, bobbing against his flat stomach with each movement of the man above him. His fingers twitched with the need to reach for it, but Vin's held them trapped, denying him the opportunity for self-gratification.

Instead, the Texan shifted his weight slightly, crushing the throbbing shaft between the hard planes of their stomachs and ensuring constant stimulation while they moved together.

And that was Chris's undoing. He clutched desperately at the other man's hands, his head thrown back, teeth clenched. As his seed began to shoot forth, a low, guttural moan escaped him. "Viiiiiiinnn!" he cried out.

Vin closed his eyes and thrust deep, his pelvis grinding against the back of the other man's thighs as the sound of his name riding the currents of passion washed over him. "Oh God, Chris," he moaned as he found his own release. He continued to pump into the body beneath him until he was completely spent, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he collapsed onto the other man.

Chris disentangled their fingers and embraced his lover with trembling arms. "Vin," he panted with a tone of awe in his voice. "I never...."

"Me either," Vin gasped, struggling to get his breathing under control. "Damn."

Chris nodded slowly. "Yeah," he finally managed through a dry throat. "Damn."

*******

When they reached the office Buck and JD were already there. It wasn't usual for the ladies' man to be early and Chris suspected he'd been anxious to check on the well-being of the two lovers. Chris's smile and cheery greeting seemed to put Buck's mind at ease and he grinned back.

"Morning, Chris, Junior," he called from his desk.

"Hey, Vin, hey, Chris," JD added his own greeting. "Didn't think you guys would be in this morning." As soon as he heard his own words, he became flustered. "I mean, with you being out of town, Chris, and Vin having finished up the surveillance tapes ahead of schedule, I just thought... I mean, I..."

Chris chuckled. "Don't sweat it, kid. I've got some paperwork I want to get out of the way before the holidays."

Buck was grinning in amusement at his flustered roommate. "Nice cover, JD," he teased.

"Shut up, Buck," Dunne retorted, the colour rising in his face.

Buck swiveled in his chair to face Vin who sat at his desk looking momentarily puzzled. As he watched, the lean sharpshooter reached over and plucked the calendar from his wastebasket, replacing it on his desk with a smile.

"How you feeling this morning, Junior?" Buck asked casually.

Vin met his gaze and smiled again. "'m good, Bucklin," he replied, ducking his head slightly. After a brief hesitation, he added, "Thanks."

It might have sounded like the customary thanks for asking, but Buck knew the gratitude was for more than his casual inquiry. "Anytime, my friend," he replied quietly.

Vin nodded uncomfortably and reached for his phone to check messages. His hand lingered on the handset for a moment and his expression clouded slightly as though remembering something. Getting to his feet, he walked over to Buck's desk and stood looking down at the other agent.

"'M sorry, Buck," he said, taking note of the bruise on his friend's jaw. "Had no right ta hit ya. You were only tryin' ta help."

"Water under the bridge, Junior," Buck assured him, his eyes revealing nothing but understanding and acceptance before beginning to crinkle in amusement. "Already decided next time I wanna help, I'll send JD in first."

"Like Hell you will," JD interjected from his desk. "I know better."

The bantering was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the team. Even Ezra was on time for a change and each of them took a moment to acknowledge how good it felt having them all together.

Vin's good mood faltered only slightly as he caught Josiah looking at him. He knew he owed the older man an explanation and knew just as well that it wasn't going to be put off any longer. When Sanchez's eyes flitted to the large glass doors leading to the corridor, Vin nodded almost imperceptibly. "Forgot somethin' up in the surveillance room yesterday," he announced quietly. "Be right back."

No one thought anything of it, nor did Josiah's weak excuse for departure a few minutes later raise any enquiring brows.

Except with Chris.

He glanced over at Buck with a questioning look, only to have his friend offer a small shake of his wavy dark head in response.

Wilmington realized the talk between the two men was necessary and only hoped that the profiler would be more convincing than he, himself, had been. Either way, it was best Chris not know anything about it. "Ain't nothing to worry about, Chris," he assured his old friend.

Chris glanced uncertainly at the doors where the two agents had disappeared, but nodded in acceptance of Buck's words. Their discussion the night before was proof enough that Buck would tell him if he thought it was important and he trusted his friend's instincts. "I'll be in my office."

*******

Vin was waiting for Josiah down the hall in front of the empty interrogation room. He'd chosen it as the least likely spot for them to be overheard but couldn't help a wry smile at the irony. No doubt Josiah wanted some answers, deserved them even. What better place for him to get them?

"You all right, brother?" Josiah asked as they entered the room and Vin closed the door.

Vin knew the question was based on the previous night's events and nodded with a small smile. "Yeah," he answered. Taking a deep breath, he delved into the real reason for their clandestine meeting. "'M sorry, Josiah. I know ya went ta a lot of trouble for me and it weren't right for me ta bail on ya at the last minute. I'll make it up to ya, I swear."

Josiah considered the words for a moment. "Why _did_ you bail, Vin?"

Tanner sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew the question had been coming, but he still hadn't come up with an answer that would explain it all. "Just realized how stupid it was, s'all. A poor imitation."

"Think Chris would feel that way?" Josiah pressed.

Jesus, the room certainly was living up to its name.

He forced himself to think about the night before and knew that Chris wouldn't have felt that way at all.

"No," he replied with a smile. "No, he wouldn't." He noticed the profiler looking at him expectantly and decided to try to explain as best he could. "I was scared, Josiah," he admitted in a quiet voice. "I kept thinkin' how much things were the same as they were with Sarah, and how they's different. I ain't never had anything like this before, but Chris did have it once. I was scared of how he would react and I just didn't want him ta think I was tryin' ta replace somethin' so special ta him."

"And now?" Josiah prodded gently.

"Now I reckon I know I was lookin' at it all wrong," he admitted thoughtfully. "Everything I have with Chris, it just wouldn't be the same with anybody else. Even if I had good Christmas mem'ries, none of 'em would compare ta what I got right now, 'cuz now I ain't just r'memberin' 'em, I'm livin' 'em."

Josiah smiled at that. "And now you know just how Chris feels."

Vin blushed slightly as a small smile turned up the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, reckon I do."

"So," the profiler ventured after a brief pause. "Does this mean the original gift is back on?"

Vin's eyes widened slightly. "You mean you didn't...?"

Josiah leaned forward. "Vin, we both know that the part of the gift that I was helping with is only a symbol," he pointed out. "The real gift is what's in your heart that made you want to do it." He paused to study the expressive blue eyes and smiled. "Besides, you really didn't think I'd just cancel everything without talking to you first, did you? It's still ready to go, just the way you planned it, but only if that's what you want."

Vin's mind flitted to the most important moments of his young life, the vulnerable look in Chris's eyes as he admitted his feelings, the hope shining there when the blond had first issued the invitation to join him at the ranch permanently, the soft light that radiated from the shimmering pools of green whenever they sat on the deck together, silently looking out over the world they shared.

And the feeling of being truly loved and wanted that had filled Vin on every one of those occasions.

And now Josiah was asking him if he still wanted to give Chris that same gift.

"Hell, yeah," he grinned warmly.

Josiah beamed at the joyful expression on his friend's face. "That's just what I wanted to hear, brother."

"Thanks, J'siah," Vin said, sincerely, holding out his hand to the other agent.

Josiah looked at the hand and grinned. "Just won't cut it, brother," he said, sweeping him into a huge bear hug. "And you're welcome."

*******

Chris witnessed the return of his two missing agents and couldn't help smiling at the happy looks on both faces. Whatever they'd needed to work out between them, they'd obviously managed it in fine form.

"Now that we're all here," he said, trying to maintain a business-like tone, "Might I suggest we try to get some work done?"

"In just a minute," Vin interjected, holding up one hand. "First, I was wonderin' if y'all wanna come out to help me'n Chris decorate the tree tonight."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," Buck beamed at the invitation.

"I'm in," JD exclaimed excitedly. "Still got that surprise I wanted to give you."

"Raine's working tonight so she can get tomorrow off," Nathan said with a smile. "Count me in, too."

"I'll bring the chili," Josiah grinned.

Standish looked around at the other men. "Seems I'm not the only one willing to admit that I had been hoping for just such an invitation." He grinned, his gold tooth flashing. "I would be most pleased to attend, Mr. Tanner."

Vin happily acknowledged the acceptances with a quick nod.

" _Now_ , can we get some work done?" Chris prodded, one eyebrow raised in a stern expression, though he couldn't keep the sparkle out of his eyes at his lover's obvious excitement.

"Aye aye, capt'n," Vin grinned with a wink.

Chris watched them busy themselves at their desks, knowing the moment his back was turned, they'd be discussing plans for the impromptu party. With a smile and a slow shake of his head, he went into his office to allow them to do just that.

*******

Vin stood in front of the decorated tree, lightly touching the new ornaments that hung there, the surprise that JD had been so anxious to bestow upon them. He smiled warmly as he thought back to the previous day's decorating party...

***

As usual, Buck and JD were the first to arrive. The taller agent carried two pizza boxes and JD had the same small box he'd had with him the other day.

Buck feigned a look of horror when Chris and Vin had entered the room. "Uh, oh, JD," he'd gasped. "They both got dry hair. Something's wrong."

"Funny, Bucklin," Vin smirked, though he couldn't help the sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Forget him," JD advised, grabbing Vin's arm and leading him toward the den. "When are the others getting here?"

The ringing of the doorbell was their answer. "Guess that would be now," Vin said with a grin, going to welcome the new arrivals.

They shared a meal of chili, pizza, beer and various other munchies, each delighting in the jovial company. Once their hunger had been satisfied, they moved into the den where the mammoth tree awaited them.

"Wait 'til you see what I found," JD exclaimed, hurrying to grab the box he'd left by the tree.

The younger man's enthusiasm was contagious and Vin took a seat on the sofa to watch as JD unpacked the small box.

"God, just look at these, Chris," Vin breathed, holding up two of the ornaments JD had found. "They're just so..." His voice trailed off as he searched for the right word.

Chris looked over the assortment of decorations JD had spread on the coffee table. There were twelve in all, each a flat oval of mother-of-pearl inlaid with diamond-cut copper. And each depicted some facet of the old west, cowboy boots, western hats, horses, eagles, wolves. He picked one up and watched the light reflecting from the intricate patterns. "Perfect," he supplied, finishing Vin's thought.

"Yeah," Vin concurred with one nod of his head. "Perfect." He turned to JD with a wide smile. "Thanks, kid. They'll hang on our tree every year, I can promise ya that."

JD blushed slightly at the words. "Not like I could see them and not think of you two," he replied with a shrug. With a mischievous twinkle, he added, "especially this one." He pulled out yet another, this one a round ball instead of a flat oval, the design depicting two cowboys standing shoulder to shoulder at a corral fence. Two horses grazed beyond the fence while majestic mountains provided an appropriate backdrop.

Vin had no words as he took it almost tentatively from his young friend's hand, turning it slowly to take in every detail. When he finally found his voice, it was rough with a mixture of emotions. "Don't know what ta say, JD," he admitted, the hint of tears in his eyes.

"Don't have to say anything," JD replied with a proud smile. "Just have to hang it on the tree." He rushed to add, "If you like it, I mean."

"I love it," Vin assured him in a quiet voice.

"We both do, JD," Chris added with a hand to the younger man's shoulder. "Thank you."

***

Strong arms circled him from behind and brought him back to the present. He covered Chris's hands with his own and smiled.. "Jesus, Cowboy," he complained good naturedly. "Your hands are like ice."

"It's cold out," Chris murmured, nuzzling Vin's warm neck with his mouth. "But the chores are done and now it's just you and me for the rest of the night."

Vin leaned back into the embrace and drew the blond's arms more tightly around him. "It's a perfect tree, Chris," he said softly.

Chris lifted his eyes to look at the tree, pulling Vin more tightly to him. "A perfect tree for the perfect Christmas," he agreed.

Vin turned his head to catch the other man's lips in a sweet kiss before turning to once again gaze at the twinkling lights and sparkling decorations.

"Least it would be except for one thing," Chris murmured.

"What's that?" Vin asked with a smile, recognizing the teasing lilt in his lover's voice.

"I'm still cold," Chris replied, slipping his hands beneath Vin's shirt.

Vin turned with a gasp. Seeing the amused twinkle in the other man's eyes, he generated one of his own. "Well, then," he drawled. "Reckon we'll just have to do something about that." He reached up to lightly brush the tempting lips and winked. "Be right back."

Without further explanation, he disappeared down the hall toward the bedroom. A moment later, he was back, his arms laden with pillows and blankets.

Chris watched as he spread them in front of the fire. Once the task was completed, he caught his young lover in a close embrace. "Looks real cozy," he murmured, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"Can't have ya catchin' a chill on Christmas Eve, now, can we?" Vin returned, slipping his arms around the other man's trim waist.

Chris's lips were already tracking a path along his lover's jaw. "Think maybe we can head it off at the pass?"

Vin chuckled. "I reckon we could sure give it a try, Cowboy." He cupped the other man's face in his hands, stilling the wandering lips before claiming them in a long, breathtaking kiss.

"Feeling warmer already," Chris breathed once they'd parted for air.

"Ya ain't felt nothin' yet," the Texan drawled, lowering himself to his knees on the makeshift bed and drawing his lover with him.

Chests pressed close together, hands and lips paying homage to each other's bodies, they reveled in their own little piece of paradise, a place that consisted only of the two of them and the love that had made them whole.

Taking their time, they removed each other's shirts, caressing newly exposed skin with trembling fingers and warm mouths. As they reached to undo belts and jeans, their gazes locked. Feelings were exchanged without words, the depth of their emotion far greater than anything mere language could describe.

When the last barrier of clothing had been removed, Chris gently lowered his lover to the soft bedding, blanketing the strong body with his own. Two pairs of lips sought and found their mates in a long, slow kiss that left them breathless.

"God," Chris breathed, staring down into the handsome face. Vin's features were illuminated softly by the light of the fire, the twinkling bulbs from the tree reflected in the deep, blue eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight."

Vin smiled sweetly. "Just have ta look in the mirror, Chris."

"Sounds like a plan," Chris said, returning the smile. "That way I could watch as I make love to you all night long."

Vin cupped his face with gentle hands, silently commanding his gaze. Once green eyes locked on blue, he smiled again. "It's all right here, Cowboy," he said on a whisper. "All ya gotta do is see it."

And suddenly, he did see it in a way he never had before. Not only was everything Vin felt shining in those clear, blue pools, but everything Chris felt for him as well. He briefly wondered if his own eyes reflected the same things, but the knowing smile that crinkled the corners of the Texan's eyes was his answer.

"God, I love you," he gasped softly as the enormity of their shared feelings washed over him.

Vin's smile softened at the words and he brushed a thumb over the other man's lips. "Love you too, Chris. More than I can say."

Still gazing into the liquid blue eyes, Chris knew that he didn't have to say a word. Their souls had always spoke a language all their own and the moment found them both willing to let the necessity for speech fall by the wayside.

But their hearts spoke volumes as they leisurely began to express themselves with hands and mouths, each unwilling to rush the precious moments stretching before them.

Vin's body writhed with cat-like grace as Chris encircled one nipple with his lips, alternately suckling and nibbling the sensitive bud until it reached peak hardness before moving on to lave the same attention on its twin. Vin's long fingers carded through his hair, encouraging but without the urgency that was so often the case.

Chris smiled at that.

On the job, as well as in other aspects of his life, Vin was the most patient man he'd ever known, but when it came to making love, that particular virtue seemed to fly right out the window. The fact that the man writhing beneath him seemed to want it to last as much as he did was just one more indication of how in sync their souls actually were and Chris was determined to make sure his lover enjoyed every sensual moment.

He began to trail soft kisses down the hard body, pausing to pay particular attention to the inviting navel before continuing his downward journey. He kissed the flat stomach, then blew across the moist skin lightly, smiling as the muscles fluttered beneath his ministrations. From there, he made his way to the thatch of wiry curls, nuzzling his face in the warmth radiating from his lover before moving to place a gentle kiss on the inside of each thigh.

Long legs parted slightly to allow him better access and he kissed the tip of the hard cock almost reverently. Not one to be swayed easily from his planned course of action, he then continued on, his lips moving slowly down one leg until they reached the slender foot. He paid loving attention to each toe, gently drawing it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip before moving on to the next. He could hear his partner's breathing quicken and couldn't help another small smile. To the casual observer, Vin Tanner seemed to shy away from bodily contact with anyone, often casually sidestepping to avoid even a mere brushing of shoulders with a stranger.

Only Chris knew how sensitive to touch his lover truly was. It still surprised him in some ways, but he never missed an opportunity to afford the other man the physical contact he longed for. From a casual hand on his shoulder at the office or the forearm grasp that was a greeting all their own, to the mind-blowing sex they so frequently engaged in, Chris did his best to meet the other man's tactile needs.

And, in doing so, found his own need for contact being fulfilled beyond his wildest dreams.

By the time he started on the other foot, paying the same attention to each toe and along the sensitive arch, Vin was visibly trembling. The blue eyes were closed, the lips slightly parted as soft pants escaped into the otherwise quiet room. He continued to take his time, slowly moving up the lightly furred skin of his lover's leg until he again reached the proud shaft rising out of its nest of curls. This time, after placing another soft kiss on the head, he proceeded to slowly engulf the throbbing member in his mouth, his tongue stroking leisurely patterns on the hardened flesh.

"Chris," Vin whispered, his desire mounting with every stroke of that velvet tongue.

The blond allowed the weeping organ to slip from his mouth as he raised his head to look into his lover's flushed face. Seeing the plea shining from the eyes fixed on him, he reached for the tube Vin had strategically tucked under the edge of the blankets. He opened the cap, his gazed still fixed on that of his lover as pleas and promises were silently exchanged. They'd both wanted to stretch out this one perfect moment in time and, in that instant of clarity as green and blue merged, they realized that they already had. It was one moment that would outlast all others - a lifetime of love and happiness, theirs for the taking.

Chris had to stifle a shudder of awe as the realization flowed through him. The matching tremor that ran through the body beneath him further confirmed the bond that had just been strengthened with nothing more than a look. Not wanting words to demean the significance of the feelings coursing between them, they each reached silently for the other, their lips meeting in a kiss as deep and as full of emotion as any they'd shared, raising the level of arousal to new heights.

When the need to breathe forced them apart, their eyes met again, communicating all that needed to be said between them. Slowly, Chris sat back on his heels, the tube still in his hand, his eyes still locked with those he loved. The silent answer was revealed as Vin raised his knees, parting strong thighs to allow his lover access to his most intimate regions.

Squeezing out a generous amount of the clear gel, Chris warmed it in his hands before reaching for the entrance to the other man's body. Slowly, gently, he inserted one finger, pausing only briefly as his partner's eyes closed at the sweet invasion. After allowing a moment for adjustment, he began to work the long digit in and out, tenderly preparing the tight opening for the joining to come. Adding a second finger, soon followed by a third, he kept his gaze rooted to Vin's as though to break the connection would mean letting go of life itself.

Once satisfied that his lover was ready for him, he removing his fingers, shifting his body slightly to position his hard, weeping cock at its desired destination. He clasped the other man's hands in his, entwining their fingers as he began to push slowly into the welcoming channel.

Vin let out a long breath as he felt himself being filled, his emotive blue eyes holding their green counterparts captive. He tightened his grip on the blond's hands as he raised his hips to further accommodate the hard length pressing into him. A tremor coursed through him, accompanied by a small gasp as Chris unerringly stroked the sensitive gland within him.

Chris was completely mesmerized by the sight of the man beneath him. Firelight and twinkling Christmas bulbs were reflected in the blue eyes and glinted off the blond streaks in the long, wavy hair. Lips slightly swollen from deep kisses moved soundlessly in conjunction with the soft panting that had become his only source of breath.

He'd never seen a more beautiful sight in his life and it filled him with a warmth he'd never thought possible.

Keeping his movements slow and steady, he pushed in as far as he could, depositing a soft kiss on the moist lips that beckoned to him before pulling out at the same tortuously sweet pace. Vin's back arched as he strove to meet each long, deep thrust, his body on fire from the sheer pleasure being wrung from every nerve. When Chris pulled out, he lowered his hips, only to raise them again to meet the next downward stroke.

The slow dance of passion continued in silence until neither could deny the urgency of their need any longer.

"Chris!" Vin gasped in a whisper.

"Oh, God," Chris ground out in response. He released the other man's hands and gripped the slender hips tightly as he plunged even deeper into the warm depths with increasing speed. Vin's hands clutched at the blankets, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he matched his lover's rhythm.

When he reached for his own twitching shaft, bent on finding the release he so craved, a hand stopped him. Looking into the moss green eyes, he saw the blond shake his head only slightly. The next instant, his lover's body went rigid as he thrust deep and held for a moment before slipping his arms around his lover and holding him tight as he pumped out the remainder of his release in slow, steady strokes.

Vin's nerves were on fire, his cock straining for the same release, but Chris was well aware of that and had plans of his own. Without taking time to allow his trembling body to recover, he rolled them gently, smiling up into the surprised blue eyes of the man now straddling him.

With a nod of encouragement, he raised his knees in silent invitation.

Vin swallowed hard, then grabbed the lube, quickly coating his length before quickly preparing his lover and raising question-filled eyes to the blond's face.

Chris only nodded again, assuring him that he was ready.

Vin swallowed once again and positioned his cock at the tight entrance. Gently, he worked his way inside, inch by precious inch until he was buried to the hilt. Seeing nothing but pure pleasure in his lover's face, he began slowly thrusting in and out, seeking much-needed relief.

"Yes," Chris hissed, raising his body to meet Vin's.

That one word and the look of intense rapture on the other man's face was all it took to send Vin over the edge. "God, Chris," he hissed as he let himself go. He ground his hips into the other man, straining to release his seed as deep as humanly possible. Three more long deep thrusts of his hips and he was spent, all but collapsing on the body beneath him.

Chris raised trembling arms and pulled the other man closer, kissing the sweaty, tousled hair as they both tried to regain some semblance of normal breathing.

"I love you, Chris," Vin breathed, his cheek resting against the blond's hard chest, listening as the pounding heart began to slow to a calmer rate.

"I love you too," Chris replied, gently stroking the silky skin of the other man's back. "That was something else."

Raising his head to look into the eyes of his lover, Vin smiled. "So, I guess you warmed up some, huh?"

"Can't imagine ever feeling warmer than I do right now," Chris murmured, brushing the pad of his thumb lovingly over the firm lips of the other man. "Inside and out."

Vin kissed him gently, then snuggled back into the strong arms that held him. He was silent for a moment. "Don't get any better than this, does it?"

"Yeah, it does," Chris breathed, stroking the silky head resting on his chest. "Every day I'm with you, it gets better."

He felt a tremor run through the lithe body in his arms and knew it wasn't just the words. "Of course," he smiled, "Our days will be numbered if you freeze to death on me." He nudged the other man gently. "Come on; let's get cleaned up and get you dressed. We've still got the whole night ahead of us."

Vin raised his head to regard the blond lovingly. "Our first Christmas Eve," he said with a smile.

"First of many," Chris promised, the sincerity in his eyes matching that in his voice.

Vin leaned in to kiss him again but when Chris felt the body begin to tremble from the cool air, he regretfully pulled away. "Let's continue this in a hot shower, shall we?"

And continue it they did, even though they were both too physically and emotionally sated for anything more than long, lingering kisses under the hot spray. Once they were cleaned up and dressed, they returned to the sofa, content to hold one another in silence as they watched the flames dancing in the fireplace.

After several long moments spent enjoying being in one another's arms, Chris placed a gentle kiss on the top of his lover's head.

"I want to give you one of your gifts tonight, Vin," he said softly.

Vin turned fully to face him, a cocky grin on his face. "Coulda said somethin' 'fore I went and got all dressed," he teased.

"Not the gift I was talking about," he snickered. His tone more serious, he added, "Something I want you to have before tomorrow."

Vin licked his lips nervously at the blond's intense gaze and pulled himself to a sitting position. "Ok," he said, trying to keep the wariness from his voice. "What is it?"

Chris leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Wait here," he said, then he was gone, hurrying toward the bedroom.

When he returned, he had a sheet of paper in his hand. Taking a seat next to Vin, he looked at the paper and then into the curious blue eyes before he slowly handed it over.

Vin took it and unfolded it, the confusion on his face growing as he realized what it was. He looked up at Chris with a tremulous smile. "For Christmas, yer givin' me the chance ta pay the feed bill?" he asked, unsure what it was supposed to mean.

"Smartass," Chris chuckled. "Up at the top, under 'sold to'."

Vin returned his eyes to the bill, expecting to see Chris's name where he usually did. "L&T..." he began to read. His voice trailed off as the rest became clear. Swallowing hard and blinking back sudden tears, he continued in a hushed voice. "L & T Ranch," he finally managed.

"Had all the papers drawn up," Chris said softly. "Just waiting on your signature and it's official."

"Chris, I..." Vin struggled to find the words to express what he was feeling.

Chris took his hands and looked deep into the tear-filled blue eyes. "I want you to wake up our first Christmas morning in our home. Not just because you live here, but legally, officially... Hell, every damned way there is. I want you to know that everything here, the house, the land, the horses. It's ours, forever."

Vin ran the words over and over in his head. Never had anything sounded so sweet to him and he wanted to savour the moment. He knew he should say something, but the lump in his throat prohibited speech for several minutes.

"Reckon I don't know what ta say," he finally whispered hoarsely, reveling in the love shining in those green eyes.

"Say you'll sign the papers," Chris teased mildly. "I'm already the happiest man on earth, remember? Your name on the deed will just make it official."

In response, Vin leaned toward him, pushing the taller man back against the cushions and draping himself over his upper body. After taking a moment to gaze silently into the eyes he loved, he bent to capture the blond's mouth in a long, thorough kiss.

When he pulled back, his eyes were shining. "Can I use the pen ya stole from the hotel?" he rasped in a voice thick with emotion.

Chris's eyes widened in surprise for a brief instant and then he laughed, hugging the lithe body close to him. "Anything you want, Cowboy," he agreed happily.

"Thanks, Chris," he said softly. "Ya don't know how much this means ta me."

"Yeah, I do," Chris replied, running a finger gently down the Texan's cheek. "Because I know how much you mean to me."

Vin smiled and lowered his head to the blond's. Their kisses were slow and deep, expressing all the love and devotion that words were inadequate to describe.

When at last they gave their swollen lips a rest, Vin laid his head on Chris's chest, content to lie in the circle of the strong arms that held him. One hand drifted up and down his back while the other cradled his head, the fingers sifting through his hair.

He'd never felt so loved in all his life.

After a while, he sat up, looking down at the other half of his soul with a faintly hopeful expression. As Chris watched, the blue eyes briefly filled with uncertainty before finally dwelling on satisfied determination. "Wanna give you a gift tonight, too, Chris," he said softly, his mind made up.

"You don't have to," Chris assured him, slightly concerned by the unsettled flickers in the deep, blue pools.

"I know," Vin nodded with a small smile. "But I want to."

Chris sat up, brushing his lips lightly over those of his mate. "Whatever you want, Cowboy," he said, repeating the words he'd used earlier.

Vin left the sofa and disappeared down the hall, returning in a moment with an envelope.

When he first sat down, he was swept with a sudden case of mild panic, but looking into the love that flowed from his partner's face, he swallowed his fear and began.

"This ain't 'xactly the way I had it planned," he admitted. "But after what you gave me, Chris, I just couldn't wait 'til tomorrow." He paused for a moment, then handed the large manilla envelope to his lover.

Chris took it, looked at it for a moment, then opened it and extracted the contents. On top of a small sheaf of papers was an 8 x 10 photo of the most beautiful filly he'd ever seen.

"She's beautiful," Chris breathed.

"Glad you think so," Vin said softly. "She's yours."

The blond gasped in surprise, his eyes flying up to meet the other man's.

The reaction rekindled his uncertainty and he floundered for words. "I just meant ta... I mean, I know you were..." Running a hand through his hair, he briskly got to his feet. "Aw, Hell," he muttered. "'M makin' a mess'a this."

Chris finally found his voice. "Vin?"

Tanner took a deep breath, then turned and regarded the man on the sofa for a moment before moving slowly to reclaim his place at his side. He looked into the deep, green eyes and saw a small measure of concern at his silence. "It ain't just a horse, Chris," he finally began. "When I first fell in love with you," he continued with a small smile, "I didn't think ya could ever feel the same way, and didn't know how I's gonna stand by your side every day as your friend knowin' that I'd never have ya. I only knew there wasn't any place else I ever wanted ta be." He swallowed, still gazing into the soft eyes of his lover. "The day ya said ya loved me, well, I just ain't got the words ta tell ya how that felt. It was the first time anybody'd ever said that ta me and meant it the way you do."

"And I do love you," Chris whispered, taking one shaky hand in his. "Even more now than I did then, if that's possible."

Vin smiled, the words giving him the courage to continue. "When ya asked me ta move in here, ta share your home, it was like you were telling me it's forever. I never felt so loved or wanted in my life." He paused briefly. "I wanted ta give that back to ya, Chris. I wanted you ta know that it's forever for me too." He took the picture off Chris's lap and studied it for a moment. "She ain't just a horse, Chris," he repeated. He raised his eyes to meet his partner's once again. "She's my promise that I'm gonna be here ta help ya raise her and all the others that come after her. She's..." He swallowed again. "She's my commitment ta you, an investment in our future together."

Chris had been trying to ward off the tears he could feel welling in his eyes, but he lost the battle with those last words. "God, I love you," he rasped, shaking his head slowly in wonder.

The breath Vin hadn't realized he'd been holding escaped him in a rush of relief. "Yeah?" he grinned, cocking his head to one side.

"Yeah," Chris breathed, cupping one hand around his lover's neck and pulling him forward for a deep, breathtaking kiss. When their lips parted, he held the face close to his for a moment, staring deeply into the blue eyes that held his soul. "Thank you."

Vin straightened, blushing slightly at the sincerity of those words. "Just glad ya liked it."

"Like it?" Chris repeated, still struggling for the composure he so prided himself on. "I love it, Vin. With everything it represents, how could I not?"

"Almost didn't give it to ya," Vin admitted quietly. "I'd already called Josiah and asked 'im ta call it off."

"Josiah?" Chris asked for clarification.

"A guy he knows breeds horses up north a piece," Vin explained. "Offered ta take me up there, see if I saw anythin' I liked."

Chris smiled, knowing that there were few, if any, horses Vin _didn't_ like. He suspected, however, that when it came to actually purchasing an animal, Tanner could be stubbornly particular.

"Had ta go back twice 'fore I found the perfect one," Vin admitted, confirming Chris's suspicions. "Josiah arranged ta have her boarded here in Denver until Christmas. He's bringing her out with him tomorrow."

Chris looked at him for a moment. "So why did you want to cancel?" he asked gently.

"I know you and Sarah talked about expandin'," Vin pointed out reluctantly. "Didn't want ya ta think I's tryin' ta replace the dreams ya had."

Chris shook his head slightly. "Vin, I wanted to expand the ranch, but Sarah never did. It was one of the few things we argued about on a regular basis. She wanted to travel and thought the ranch would tie us down too much." He squeezed the hand he still held and looked deep into the hopeful blue eyes before adding softly, "You aren't replacing my dreams, you're making them come true, just like you do every morning when you wake up beside me and every night when you fall asleep in my arms." He let go of the smiling Texan's hand and slipped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close. He kissed the top of the tousled head and smiled. "And that's gotta be the best damned gift anybody could ever get."

Vin snuggled contently against his lover's body, one arm snaking around the trim waist. "I reckon ya didn't expect the L&T Ranch ta be growing quite so soon," he smiled, loving the warmth those words filled him with.

"Can't say as I did," Chris responded with a warm smile of his own as he gazed at the picture. "She sure is a beauty."

"And she comes from good stock," Vin added.

"So I see," Chris murmured with a tone of appreciation. He'd finally managed to tear his eyes from the photo and was looking over the horse's papers. Once he'd finished, he put them aside and wrapped both arms around the body snuggled against him. "But the best part is, we're going to raise her together."

Vin looked up into the smiling face. "You 'bout ready for bed?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Little early isn't it?" Chris teased. "Thought you wanted to curl up in front of the fire and watch old Christmas movies."

Vin got to his feet and pulled his partner up by one arm. "I do," he grinned, "After I get done thankin' ya proper for makin' all my Christmas wishes come true."

The End


End file.
